Realizando Sueños
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: Ash se ha ido de viaje por dos años para su entrenamiento. Misty lo ha estado esperando desde entonces, pero lamentablemente no ha sabido de noticias de el. Ahora ha regresado, ¿Que ha hecho en aquel tiempo? ¿Cual es su objetivo ahora?
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1: El Regreso de Ash**

Dos años. Dos años han pasado desde que Ash decidió iniciar su viaje, dos años de no saber donde esta, dos años de preocupación, dos años de soledad para Misty. La noticia fue repentina, un día Ash decidió irse en un nuevo viaje luego de su segundo lugar en la liga de Sinnoh, tomo a todos sus Pokemon, incluyendo a los que estaban en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Nunca dejo de esperarlo, a pesar de que ella también siguió sus sueños, ya que ahora es la única aprendiz de Lorelei, pero claro, no todos sabían esta gran noticia, solo Delia, Tracey y el Profesor Oak.

Misty no era la única que siguió sus sueños. Max recientemente había recibido su primer Pokemon, como era de esperar fue un Treecko. Luego de este importante suceso fue en busca de su amigo Ralts. Entonces inicio su viaje en la liga Hoenn, actualmente. May y Dawn son grandes coordinadoras, May esta compitiendo en Sinnoh y Dawn en Johto.

Brock fue en el viaje con Ash, aunque este último se negaba, pero finalmente Brock logro persuadirlo para entrar en su nueva aventura. No han sabido de su paradero desde entonces, pero Misty aun sigue esperándolo.

Misty se encuentra en Pueblo Paleta, fue a visitar al Profesor Oak y a Delia, además de que iba a buscar una comida especial para sus Pokemon del gimnasio. Al entrar al gran laboratorio se encontró con Tracey, quien le abrió la puerta. "hola Misty" le dijo el observador invitándola a pasar. Una vez dentro se encontró con Delia y el Profesor.

Luego de hablar por un momento, Misty preguntó "¿han sabido algo de Ash o Brock?", esta pregunta tuvo un tono de angustia en la voz de Misty. "no hemos sabido nada", respondió tristemente Delia. Siguieron el día normalmente, repentinamente sonó el timbre.

Tracey se dirigió a la puerta preguntándose "¿Quién podrá ser? No recuerdo que el profesor me dijera que tendría visitas además de Misty". Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una gran sorpresa "Ash… Brock… ¿de verdad son ustedes?" dijo el observador aun sorprendido y confundido por el hecho de encontrarse a ambos en la puerta.

"También nos alegra verte Tracey" dijo Brock con una sonrisa amistosa, "Se que es repentino, pero primero fuimos a la casa de Ash donde solo estaba Mr. Mime" continuo Brock.

"Como mi madre no estaba en casa, pensamos que se encontraría aquí" agrego Ash.

Tracey aun se encontraba algo aturdido por la repentina aparición del entrenador y criador. "Pasen, creo que estoy algo sorprendido aun" dijo disculpándose por no invitarlos de inmediato a pasar, "Será una grata sorpresa para Misty", Tracey al decir esto la cara de Ash cambio radicalmente, de una alegre y tranquila a una nerviosa y preocupada,

"Misty esta aquí" repitió Ash en tono de duda, lo cual fue notorio para Tracey, Brock y Pikachu.

Brock puso una mano en el hombro de Ash para tratar de calmarlo, "Vamos amigo, sabias que este día llegaría" dijo sabiamente Brock logrando el objetivo.

"Vamos chicos" invito finalmente Tracey invitando a sus dos amigos a que lo sigan a la sala. Tracey fue el primero en pasar, "Lamento la demora" se disculpo Tracey a los presentes, "Es que llegaron visitantes inesperados", entonces pasaron Ash y Brock.

Delia y el Profesor fueron los primeros en ir hacia ellos entusiasmados, "Mi bebe finalmente regreso a casa" dijo alegre su madre, mientras el profesor saludaba a Brock. Misty era la única que no se movía del sillón, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, se preguntaba a si misma "¿Este es el Ash que conozco?" no era la ropa lo que le hacia dudar, se veía mas maduro, sin olvidar mas alto, era una pulgada mas bajo que Brock, aunque su estructura corporal seguía siendo la misma, tal vez un poco mas ancho. Finalmente Ash y Misty se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, generando un silencio incomodo, notando esto, Delia, Brock, Tracey, Pikachu y el Profesor salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos.

Finalmente Misty decidió hablar primero, "Ya era hora de que volvieras" dijo en un tono de reproche. Ash se quedo viéndola sin saber que responder, así que Misty volvió a hablar. "Dos años y ninguna llamada" volvió a sonar el tono reprochador en su voz, que parecían poder romper al entrenador.

"Lo-lo lamento" dijo Ash mirando al piso, "se que no tengo escusa…" el sonido de una cachetada surco la habitación.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir para defenderte?" interrumpió Misty mientras se le agrietaba la voz al borde del llanto, "¿Tienes idea lo que pase? ¿Lo que tu madre paso? ¿Lo que todos pensaron? Todos se preguntaban si regresarías, si incluso estabas vivo" Misty ya estaba soltando lagrimas

"Misty... no quería llamar porque si lo hacia… si te veía… a ti o a alguien…" Ash estaba inseguro de cómo continuar, "En muchos momentos tuve una nostalgia tan grande que quise llamar, muchas veces quería llamar." Ash se detuvo brevemente pensando bien las palabras. "Sabia que si lo hacia regresaría inmediatamente, porque no podría aguantar el tan solo verlos por un videotelefóno" se detuvo brevemente. "Y no podría seguir el entrenamiento, no podría irme tan rápido, quería hacerme mas fuerte, no podría hacerlo si detengo mi entrenamiento" termino su explicación.

Misty estaba impresionada por explicación de Ash, se quedo callada dejando nuevamente un incomodo silencio, pensaba en cada palabra que le había dicho, finalmente decidió decir algo, "Si volviste de un entrenamiento porque eres mas fuerte, pruébalo" dijo seria mirando a los ojos del entrenador, "te reto a una batalla Pokemon de tres contra tres, uno a uno, veamos si me puedes ganar" dijo Misty confiadamente.

"¡¿Que?!" grito Ash por la extraña petición de su amiga.

"Si crees que aun soy solo una líder de gimnasio olvídalo, soy mucho mas fuerte que antes" agrego Misty confirmando el desafío al joven entrenador.

"No tengo dudas en que te has hecho mas fuerte, los rumores entre los entrenadores en los bosques son grandes, la medalla cascada casi nadie la tiene, comentan que es la medalla imposible, así que se ven forzados a buscar otros gimnasios" dijo Ash, notando la mirada de sorpresa de Misty y sonriendo un poco. "Como tu quieras Misty, si eso va hacer que me perdones, lo haré".

Ambos salieron de la sala rumbo a las praderas del laboratorio, pero Ash le pidió a Misty un minuto para poder ir a dejar sus demás Pokemon donde el profesor para que los examine. Mientras iba donde el profesor, volvieron a tocar la puerta, como siempre Tracey dispuesto fue a responder. "May, Max, Dawn, este día abundan la visitas" dijo el observador sorprendido.

"¿Vino alguien mas?" pregunto Max curioso, mientras pasaba a la casa junto a May y Dawn.

"Si, Ash y Brock acaban de llegar, Brock esta en la parte de atrás junto hablando con la Sra. Ketchum". Los tres jóvenes estaban totalmente sorprendidos por la noticia de la llegada de Ash.

Max fue el primero en responder con esperanza. "Ash me prometió que se enfrentaría a mi cuando comenzara a ser entrenador" dijo entusiasmado Max.

Con lo cual Tracey lo quedo mirando y le respondió, riéndose en voz baja. "Tendrás que sacar boleto, porque Misty ya lo reto a una batalla, creo que va a comenzar en unos minutos" respondió el observador.

Entonces los cuatro se dirigieron rumbo a la pradera del laboratorio donde ya se encontraban los demás incluyendo a Ash y Misty. Brock se ofreció de árbitro. "será una batalla de tres contra tres" dijo el criador.

"Espero que sea verdad que mejoraste" dijo Misty mientras sacaba una Pokeball, "porque yo no me voy a limitar, y no me responsabilizare si quedas humillado, ¡Ve Gyarados!" apareció el gigante Pokemon de agua.

"¡Gyarados!" dijo Ash sorprendido admirando al poderoso Pokemon. "Si este es tu primer Pokemon, no quiero pensar cual es el siguiente, ¡Ve Meowth!" Ash lanzo la Pokeball donde se encontraba el Pokemon felino, con lo cual sorprendió a todos menos a Brock.

"¿Capturaste un Meowth?" pregunto Misty un tanto incrédula al ver al Pokemon felino. "Espero que no sea tan malo como el del Equipo Rocket"

"Te sorprenderías Misty" susurro Ash, lo cual nadie escucho. Entonces Brock grito "¡Que comience la batalla!"

"Usa lanzallamas Gyarados" ordeno la entrenadora, el Pokemon ejecuto la orden, "contraataca con Trueno" ordeno Ash, el Meowth realizo lo ordenado, chocando los dos ataques.

"Ash es brillante" dijo el Profesor Oak, "usando Trueno para defenderse del lanzallamas, impide que le cause daño alguno" Todo el fuego fue neutralizado quedando solo una cortina de humo, que se disipó rápidamente. Ambos esperaron a que el humo se disipara, para reanudar el combate, los dos sabían que no debían realizar acciones imprudentes.

"¡Ahora Meowth! ¡Corre hacia Gyarados!" sin titubear el felino se acerco rápidamente hacia el Pokemon de Misty.

"Usa drago aliento para evitar que avance" ordeno Misty tratando de evitarle el paso a Meowth.

"¡Evádelo usando Ace Aéreo!" grito Ash. El Drago aliento venia en camino hacia el felino, pero este dio un salto como si estuviera volando y evadió el ataque, luego se acerco fácilmente y ataco al oponente.

"Me sorprende que Ash sepa que Meowth pueda usar Ace Aéreo" dijo Max sorprendido por la forma de entrenamiento que hizo Ash en el felino. "Supongo que es verdad que con Ash hay que esperar lo inesperado" notando como el entrenador no había cambiado en ese aspecto. "No puedo esperar mi batalla con el" se dijo ilusionado.

"No hay comparación al Meowth del Equipo Rocket, este esta en muy buen estado" concluyo Tracey. "Espero que Ash me deje dibujar sus Pokemon después" dijo pensando con grandes ansias el momento.

"¡Ahora es tu oportunidad Gyarados, usa Hidrobomba!" grito Misty. Era verdad, en este momento el felino aun estaba descendiendo del ataque que acertó recién, si Misty encontró una oportunidad, era ahora.

"Defiéndete con Pulso Umbrío" ordeno Ash. De las patas delanteras del felino salio una especie de gas con forma de aros, todos ellos impactando de lleno contra la Hidrobomba creando nuevamente una explosión, haciendo que ambos ataques chocaran. "¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Usa tecleada de voltios con toda potencia!" Meowth atravesó la cortina humo golpeando a Gyarados completamente, el ataque fue directo y súper efectivo, dejando a Gyarados fuera de combate.

"Gyarados no puede continuar" dijo Brock seriamente, "Meowth es el ganador"

"¡Excelente trabajo Meowth! ¡Sabia que podrías!" grito, orgulloso Ash, acercándose a su Pokemon para abrazarlo, mientras que Meowth hacia lo mismo. "Ya no eres el mismo de antes" dijo Ash mientra lo abrazaba afectuosamente.

"Nunca creí que este día llegaría" dijo Meowth totalmente emotivo y llorando. "Nunca pensé que podría ser fuerte". Diciendo esto todos los demás presentes quedaron blancos de la impresión, salvo Brock.

"¡Ese Pokemon hablo!" gritaron todos sorprendidos.

"Eso significa que…" dijo May totalmente aturdida.

"¡A mi Gyarados lo derroto el Meowth del Equipo Rocket!" dijo Misty totalmente sorprendida.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

**Me atrevi a reescribir el primer capitulo, debido a los grandes errores que cometi con los ataques de Meowth y porque en parte no me gusto como quedo. Tenia la seguridad que aquel felino podia usar tanto Puño Fuego, Puño Hielo o Puño Trueno, pero al parecer me equivoque. Lo unico raro de ese Meowth ademas de ser un Pokemon parlante, es que sabe usar Tacleada de Voltios. Estaba seguro de que el Gato con botas habia usado puño trueno en la serie, pero con una visita a Pokexperto me di cuenta que no. Lo que me sorprendio es que podia usar Ace Aereo, ¿Quien soy yo para negarme esa rareza? jejeje. Ya mas tarde editare el capitulo 5, ya que ahi tambien debo corregir el "Puño trueno". En este Fanfic, (Guiandome por lo visto en la serie) los pokemon tendran 5 ataques, (Pikachu de la serie tiene: Trueno, Sorpresa, Cola de Hierro, Tacleada de Voltios, Ataque Rapido)**

**Stats de Meowth:  
-Ace Aereo  
-Tacleada de Voltios  
-Pulso Umbrio  
-Tajo Umbrio****  
-Trueno (No es el ataque Trueno, use la traduccion del anime-latino para Rayo)**

**Stats de Gyarados:  
-Lanzallamas  
-Hidrobomba  
-Dracoaliento  
-Acuacola  
-Hidropulso**

**Pronto el capitulo 6  
Chaos control!**

**¡Dejen Reviews!  
****(Click Aqui)  
l  
l  
V**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Autor: Finalmente aqui esta el capitulo dos!!**

**Raimundo: y solo tienes un Review...**

**Autor: ya se esta volviendo tonto de tanto criticarme, esto no es por la cantidad de reviews, (aunque seria bueno) es por la diversion. ahora Ron, lo tuyo...**

**Ron: El autor no posee Pokemon ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo hace historias para diversion propia y de los demas, no gana nada con hacerlo. Este servidor y Raimundo son poseidos por Disney y Warner respectivamente.**

**Autor: ahora comencemos con el capitulo dos, una cosa, el capitulo completo es un flash back, van a haber capitulos asi, aveces seguidos y otra veces no.**

**Raimundo: ya, que estas aburriendo al mundo**.

* * *

Capitulo 2:

Un joven entrenador se encontraba en una pradera durante una hermosa luna llena. Pero este personaje no se encontraba allí por la belleza del paisaje, estaba pensado algo impórtate. Se cuestionaba su actual situación. ¿Comenzar otro viaje? ¿Quedarse a descansar? ¿Entrenar en casa? Todas estas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza y muchas más.

"Ya he viajado por varias regiones del planeta" se dijo a si mismo el entrenador. "siempre en busca de medallas, pero ya he entrado en varias competencias y creo que es tiempo de perfeccionarme" dijo ya mas decidido. "debo viajar, debo conocer mas regiones, debo mejorar mis habilidades y las de mis pokemons, creo que es tiempo de un nuevo viaje."

Sin saber, este joven era espiado por una pelirroja, esta lo observaba desde la casa que se encontraba en las cercanías, lentamente fue en busca del entrenador, curiosa de la soledad de este. "Ash…" susurro la joven alertando al entrenador, "¿Por qué estas aquí tan solo? Se supone que es tu fiesta, todo el pueblo y tus amigos están ahí" le dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado del entrenador. "te lo mereces, el segundo lugar en la competencia de Sinnoh no es nada fácil".

"Lo se Misty, solo pensaba en lo que viene ahora" hizo una breve pausa, "quiero comenzar otro viaje, pero esta vez es para entrenar a mis Pokemon y a mi mismo, además de capturar nuevos Pokemon y ver nuevas cosas"

"¿Planeas llevarte a todos tus Pokemon?" dijo preocupada la líder de gimnasio.

"Si, además que debo hacer esto solo" respondió seriamente.

"Pero si quieres puedo acompañarte" diciendo se sonrojo totalmente. "digo, deberías dejar que alguien te acompañara" trato de corregirse totalmente avergonzada.

"Tu tienes tus propios sueños, Brock tiene sus propios sueños, todos tienen sus propios sueños, seria egoísta de mi parte obligarlos a posponer sus sueños para realizar los míos" explico el entrenador, sin notar que aun habían personas espiando.

--

"_¿Esto es lo que quiero hacer para siempre? ¿No tengo orgullo? ¿Acaso quiero trabajar para alguien que sinceramente no se preocupa por mí? Ellos dos si cuidan por mi, y yo cuido por ellos, es decir, son las únicas personas que realmente me importan y a ellos les importo, se podría decir que son mi familia, mi única familia."_ Esto se preguntaba el felino mientras observaba a la pareja junto a Jessie y James.

"¿No es linda la pareja de bobos?" dijo James a sus compañeros.

"Me huele a que es la perfecta oportunidad de robar a Pikachu" aconsejo Jessie a sus compañeros, mientras James afirmaba con la cabeza, pero estas acciones hicieron decidirse a Meowth mas aun.

"¡Alto ahí!" grito el gato enojado, "¿realmente esto es lo que vamos hacer durante toda nuestra vida?" cuestiono el gato tratando de hacer entrar en razón a sus amigos. "no se dan cuenta de que somos unos tiñeres, mas aun, el jefe ya se olvido de nosotros".

"¿Pero que estas diciendo?" dijo Jessie, sin entender a lo que se refiere el Pokemon parlante, "solo es cuestión de que le llevemos a Pikachu y nos dará un acenso" dijo confiada, intimidando un poco al Pokemon.

"sinceramente, ¿cuanto tiempo llevamos en esto?" dijo el felino recobrando confianza, "hemos tratado de robar a ese Pikachu durante mas de 4 años, sin resultado alguno" con esto encaro a Jessie. "últimamente me he replanteado mis objetivos," mientras dice esto suaviza el tono, "quiero ser mas fuerte, he visto lo que han hecho esas personas a las que llamamos bobos, han hecho las hazañas mas increíbles, y Ash siempre hace mas fuerte a sus pokemons junto con el" hace un breve pausa "quiero ir con el" susurro.

"¿Qué?" dijeron Jessie y James sorprendidos por las palabras de Meowth. "¿de verdad quieres eso?" agrego James un poco mas tranquilo.

"si" contesto el Pokemon firmemente, "he visto lo que pueden hacer ellos, y sinceramente quiero formar parte de eso, quiero ser fuerte, ganar batallas, pero mas que nada tener el gran orgullo de un Pokemon" mientras dice esto, salen algunas lagrimas de sus ojos.

"Si eso es lo que quieres realmente," dijo James, sonando orgulloso, "tienes todo mi apoyo."

"JAMES" grito una Jessie desconcertada y enfadada, "te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo, quiere renunciar al equipo Rocket" dijo aun mas enfadada.

"Yo también estaba pensando lo mismo que él desde hace mucho" confeso James, "no tengo ganas de hacer esto mas, estaba pensando en poner algún negocio, ¿se dan cuenta de que siempre nos va bien cuando hacemos eso para encubrirnos?" hace una pequeña pausa, mientras ríe un poco vergonzosamente recordando estos sucesos, luego se vuelve a poner serio. "ya he perdido a muchos de mis amigos en este viaje sin sentido, como por ejemplo mi gran amigo Weezing" esto lo dice en un tono nostálgico, "antes de comenzar de nuevo quisiera, volver a encontrarlo, la pregunta es si tu también estas de acuerdo con eso"

"Pe-pero, ¿Qué hay del equipo Rocket?" dijo Jessie sonando insegura.

"Nosotros ya no estamos registrados en sus computadoras, que caso tiene seguir con esto."

"Yo nunca he hecho algo mas que robar para el equipo Rocket" respondió aun insegura.

"no te das cuenta de que hemos hecho muchas cosas durante nuestro viaje adema de robar" dijo algo divertido James, "somos los mil y una profesiones, además no estarás sola, yo estaré contigo."

Entonces se formo un silencio en el lugar, Jessie meditaba concentradamente, pero luego de pensarlo mucho finalmente respondió, "muy bien, además si sale mal, siempre podemos volver a robar."

"¡Ese es el espíritu!" gritaron animados James y Meowth.

--

Ya era el día siguiente, Ash ya había ido a buscar a sus Pokemon, luego de un tiempo de hablarle al profesor y despedirse de Tracey, fue a su casa para avisar a su Madre y amigos presentes, los cuales solo eran Brock y Misty.

"Ya me voy mama" aviso el entrenador. "se que es pronto para otro viaje, pero debo hacer esto" dijo seriamente.

"Espera Ash" dijo Brock llegando desde atrás de la casa. "voy contigo." Dijo seriamente al su amigo.

"No puedo pedirte eso Brock" respondió Ash. "tu tienes tus propios sueños, ahora no voy a estar viajando por medallas, solo visitare los pueblos y ciudades para abastecerme, nada mas."

"Nadie te esta pidiendo algo" contesto Brock, "ahora que viajas con todos tus Pokemon, va hacer una gran oportunidad para ver los tipos de crianza de ellos, además de que seguramente vas a capturar a muchos mas tipos"

"Pero…" antes de Ash pudiera seguir, Brock lo interrumpió. "Nada de peros" respondió el criador rápidamente.

"No se cuando regrese" dijo Ash, tratando de convencer a Brock de que era una mala idea, pero el criador no retrocedió.

"¿Y eso que?" dijo seguro de si mismo Brock. "se que puede ser por mucho tiempo, pero no importa" hace una breve pausa. "sea un viaje de machos" dijo con un tono grave, haciendo reír a Ash, este finalmente cedió a la petición de Brock.

"Bueno mama, ya me voy. ¿Dónde esta Misty?" pregunto Ash al notar la ausencia de la pelirroja.

"Se fue bastante temprano, no me dijo donde" respondió la madre de Ash.

"Entonces me voy mama, adiós Mr. Mime, cuida a mi mama por mi, ¿si?" con lo cual el Pokemon asintió.

"Adiós Sra. Ketchum" dijo Brock mientras seguía a Ash hacia a fuera de la casa. Pero no lograron ir muy lejos, ya que cierta pelirroja llego justo a tiempo.

"¡Ash, espera!" grito Misty quien venia corriendo, logrando alcanzar a Ash. "espera Ash" dijo ya llegando en frente de el. "tengo algo para ti." Mostrándole lo que llevaba en sus manos.

"¿Es un huevo Pokemon?" dijo Ash algo impresionado, con lo cual Misty asintió con la cabeza. "¿de que es?" pregunto el entrenador curioso.

"Eso debes averiguarlo tu" dijo Misty con una sonrisa, mientras le pasaba el huevo. "solo una cosa mas, ¿podrías sostener el huevo un momento Brock?" le pregunto Misty al criador, el cual movió las manos para recibirlo.

En cuanto Brock recibió el huevo, Misty le dio un cariñoso y fuerte abrazo a Ash. "cuídate mucho Ash" le susurro Misty al oído de Ash, el cual le costo un poco devolver este abrazo ya que quedo muy sorprendido por la acción de la líder de gimnasio.

"Tu también cuídate Misty" le contesto, finalmente y muy apenados se soltaron del abrazo, Brock le paso el Huevo a Ash.

Diciéndose adiós el criador y el entrenador salieron del Pueblo Paleta. Fue una corta caminata de paz, ya que les pareció que se movían unos arbustos.

"¿Acaso es una voz la que oigo?" una voz femenina familiar se escucho desde los arbustos.

"¿Me habla a mi y no con odio?" otra voz pero masculina se escucho desde el mismo lugar.

"Por el viento" dijo Jessie saltando al camino, interrumpiendo la ruta de Ash y Brock.

"Y luceros" salto James poniéndose junto a Jessie.

"Y escuchen atentos" ahora Meowth salto poniéndose en frente de Jessie y James.

"Inspirando miedo, pues yo soy la reina."

"Y aunque no lo parezca a veces se peina."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Y el guapo Meowth."

"Ya que esta será la ultima"

"El equipo Rocket"

"Se despide" dijeron los tres a la vez.

"Ahora que quieren" dijo Ash enojado. Mientras dice esto Pikachu salta del hombro de Ash poniéndose enfrente sacando chispas de sus mejillas rojas. "¡Pikaa!"

"¡Esperen!" gritaron los tres antes de que Pikachu los atacara. "venimos a avisarles que nos retiramos del equipo Rocket, de verdad" dijo James a la defensiva.

"¿No es un truco?" dijo Brock desconfiando aun de ellos.

"Enserio" esta vez respondió Jessie. "verán, pues—nosotros…" estaba muy nerviosa al hablar y no se le entendía mucho.

"Ash" le dijo James seriamente tomando una breve pausa. "Queremos que entrenes al chimuelo" entonces empuja a Meowth.

"¿QUE?" dijeron Ash y Brock totalmente golpeados por la noticia. "¿quieren que yo entrene a Meowth?"

"Renunciamos al equipo Rocket" dijo Jessie. "el sueño de Meowth es distinto al nuestro, a pesar de que lo queremos mucho el quiere ser mas fuerte y eso no lo lograra junto a nosotros."

"Pero nosotros te hemos visto prácticamente desde que te iniciaste como entrenador." agrego Jessie acercándose a Ash y Brock. "sabemos que tu eres un buen entrenador y lo cuidaras muy bien"

"¿De verdad estas seguro de esto Meowth?" le pregunto Ash al felino. "yo no te obligare a nada que tu no quieras"

"Así es" respondió Meowth con total seguridad. "pero antes…" al decir esto saca sus garras, "debes capturarme como debe ser."

"Muy bien" respondió Ash entusiasmado por el reto. "¡Ve Pikachu!" Entonces el Pokemon nombrado se puso en guardia, esta era la señal para Brock, Jessie y James para que salieran del ahora campo de batalla. Meowth se dirigió hacia Pikachu para darle unos golpes furia. "usa trueno" ordeno Ash, Pikachu lanzo el trueno el cual acertó directamente en felino, pero este siguió corriendo como si nada.

"¿En verdad crees que un trueno me detendrá? he recibido los ataques de Pikachu por mucho tiempo para que me hagan retroceder" entonces Meowth logro acertar los golpes furia. Pikachu se logro alejar del felino.

"Ahora usa tecleada eléctrica" Pikachu fue corriendo hacia el desprevenido Meowth quien recibió el ataque directamente, mandándolo a volar para luego quedar derribado en el piso.

"No me rendiré" dijo Meowth mientras se intentaba levantar, pero antes de que lo lograra Ash le lanzo la poke-bola, dio uno, dos, tres movimientos y finalmente se capturo. Entonces cuando Ash recogió la poke-bola, Jessie y James se acercaron.

"Por favor cuídalo bien" dijo Jessie tristemente.

"Se que hemos tenido malos momentos, pero por favor cuídalo" termino James tristemente.

"No se preocupen, esta en buenas manos" dijo Ash. "no los decepcionare, ni a ustedes, ni a Meowth."

"Gracias bo… Ash" Jessie se corrigió. Entonces se dirigió hacia su amigo. "James, es hora de irnos"

"Cla-claro" respondió James aun triste.

Mientras se alejaban, Ash arrojo la poke-bola de Meowth, sacándolo de ella. "ve a despedirte" le susurro el entrenador a su nuevo Pokemon.

"¡Esperen!" grito Meowth a sus amigos. "¡esperen!" repitió acercándose a ellos, dándoles un fuerte abrazo. "adiós chicos"

"Este no es un adiós." dijo Jessie tiernamente.

"Es un hasta pronto." completo James.

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3:

"¡Buen trabajo Meowth!" decía Ash orgulloso. El resto, salvo por Brock estaban aun atontados por el resultado de la batalla. Fuera cual fuera el entrenamiento de Meowth, ya no era el mismo Pokemon entrenado que estaba en el Equipo Rocket y Misty aun le costaba creer que a su poderoso Gyarados lo derrotara tan fácilmente.

"Debo admitir que no lo esperaba y mucho menos del Meowth del Equipo Rocket, ¿Cómo fue que termino contigo?" pregunto Misty regresando a Gyarados a su pokebola. Ash dejo ir al Pokemon felino de sus brazos.

"Luego de la batalla te contare todo, hay muchas sorpresas mas de donde vino esta, ¿Verdad Meowth?" pregunto un tanto divertido el entrenador.

"Ni te imaginas lo que viene, boba… perdón… la costumbre" Respondió el felino confirmando toda la información para los que todavía no creían que fuera el antiguo felino al mando de Jessie y James.

"Bien Meowth, es hora de descansar" pidió Ash al Pokemon.

"¿Qué? ¡Pero ni si quiera estoy cansado!" Reclamo Meowth confiado, pero Ash le devolvió una sonrisa.

"Lo se, pero si combates tu solo, Misty no tendrá tiempo de probar mas de las sorpresas" contesto, convenciendo totalmente al Pokemon. Este quedo aun lado de Ash, sentándose junto a Pikachu. "¿Lista para continuar Misty?" pregunto regresando al desafío actual.

"Ya estaba esperando… ¡Ve Golduck!" Grito la entrenadora acuática, lanzando la pokebola al cambo de batalla. Ahí apareció un pato azul que Ash reconoció al instante. "¡Tu no eres el único con sorpresas!"

"Veo que no perdiste el tiempo, eso es lo que me gusta… ¡Ahora es tu turno!" grito Ash lanzando una pokebola al campo de batalla. En pleno campo de batalla apareció un Pokemon de pelaje azul y negro, similar a un zorro.

"¡Es un Lucario!" grito Max admirado al ver tal Pokemon.

El Pokemon estaba serio, sin perder de vista a su oponente Golduck. La mirada seria asusto un tanto a Misty e inmediatamente el Pokemon se puso en posición de ataque, se veía que tenía un estilo de combate muy refinado. "¡Graa!" grito encendiendo su fuego por la batalla.

"Se ve que estas motivado Lucario, debes estarlo porque el Pokemon al que enfrentas no va a ser fácil de derrotar" comento Ash a su Pokemon, quien movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

"Bien, damas primero. ¡Golduck usa Hidrobomba!" al escuchar la orden el Pokemon creo el poderoso chorro de agua en dirección hacia Lucario.

"Usa Hueso Veloz" ordeno Ash. El Pokemon movió sus manos creado una especie de hueso de luz. Lucario comenzó a girarlo usándolo como defensa para la poderosa Hidrobomba. "ahora acércate y usa de nuevo hueso veloz" grito Ash notando que la Hidrobomba ya se detuvo por completo. Rápidamente el Pokemon del joven entrenador se acerco a Golduck sin problema alguno.

"Ese Lucario se ve muy fuerte y se nota que esta bien sincronizado con Ash" dijo Tracey observando sus movimientos en batalla. Pero había algo extraño, la mayoría de los movimientos de Lucario no eran por ordenes de Ash, a pesar de eso el entrenador estaba preparado para ellos, era como si ambos pensaran lo mismo. "¿Cómo hace eso?" pregunto dudoso.

"La unión de Ash y Lucario es muy fuerte, de no ser por Charizard y Pikachu; Lucario seria el Pokemon mas unido a Ash. Comparten un lazo através de su aura. Cada uno puede sentir lo que el otro siente." Explico Brock ganando la atención de los presentes.

"¿Cómo Ash y Riolu?" pregunto Dawn, recordando la experiencia del rescate de aquel pequeño Pokemon en el pasado y el poderoso enlace que había creado Ash con el. Era bastante sorprendente, podían sentir donde estaba el otro incluso a varios kilómetros de distancia.

"¿Como Lucario y Sir Aaron? ¿Acaso ese es el mismo Lucario?" Pregunto May un tanto sorprendida. Aun le dolía el sacrificio que había hecho aquel Lucario para salvar al reino y al árbol del inicio.

"Casi. Ese Lucario es el hijo del Lucario de Sir Aaron" explico Brock ganando un grito de parte de May y Max. "¡¿Qué?!"

"Poco tiempo después de que empezamos nuestro viaje regresamos a aquel reino, la princesa nos tenia una sorpresa. Meses antes Mew llego al castillo junto con un huevo y unos guantes, al parecer quería que Ash tuviera aquel huevo y Sir Aaron se los había enviado. Sin pensarlo Ash lo acepto y lo crío desde entonces, fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando de aquel huevo salio un Rilou." Brock dejo de hablar ya que la batalla se había puesto aun mas intensa.

"El aura esta conmigo" murmuro Ash, señal que Lucario también capto.

"El aura esta conmigo" repitió Lucario para la incredulidad de casi todos los presentes.

"¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando los Pokemon hablan?" decía Max. "¡Ya son dos los Pokemon de Ash que hablan!" se quejo el joven entrenador ante tal demostración.

"¡Usa Aquajet!" grito a Golduck. Inmediatamente el Pokemon de Misty se cubrió con agua lanzándose como un misil hacia Lucario "¡Usa Fuerza de Palma!" ordeno Ash. Con un golpe certero ambos ataque chocaron, pero no se detuvo ninguno. El Aquajet seguía funcionando y chocando contra la palma de Lucario. Ninguno de los dos retrocedía, hasta que una explosión se genero separándolos totalmente ilesos.

"Al parecer esta batalla será larga" comento Max mirando el desempeño de ambos Pokemon en batalla, ninguno de ellos se veía herido, ni menos aun cansado. "deben tener un nivel extraordinariamente alto"

"¡Hidrobomba Goldock!" grito Misty.

"¡Aura Esfera!" grito Ash.

Nuevamente ambos ataque chocaron generando una enorme explosión justo en el medio. Al parecer Max no mentía. Cualquiera de ellos podía ganar, ya que tenían el mismo poder. Al disiparse la enorme cantidad de humo que generó el choque de ambos ataques, ninguno lo podía creer, Lucario estaba detrás de Golduck.

"¿Cómo fue que Lucario llego ahí?" grito Misty sorprendida de tal movimiento.

"Si hay humo, no importa. Lucario puede ver el aura de Golduck donde sea" comento Ash alegre ante tal movimiento. "ahora es hora de terminar Lucario, ¡Pulso Dragón!" En las manos del Pokemon de Ash apareció una esfera verde y se la lanzo a total quemarropa, enviando a Golduck a varios metros siendo derribado justo en frente de Ash. A pesar del gran daño de Golduck, este se levanto sin problemas, aunque ya estaba bastante dañado. "De verdad que Golduck es fuerte"

"Aun no haz visto nada Ash, ¡Golduck usa confusión!" El ataque repentino de Misty, Lucario no lo vio venir, siendo capturado por la mente de Golduck, sorpresivamente el Pokemon de Ash comenzó a flotar a varios metros del aire, para luego ser arrojado hacia tierra dejándolo derribado. "¡Ahora Aquajet!" Antes de que Lucario se pudiera levantar fue golpeado por el misil acuático que formaba parte Golduck. "¡Termínalo con Ventisca!" grito finalmente Misty, el ataque no se hizo esperar, Lucario quien por fin se había puesto de pie se congelo al instante.

"¡Lucario!" grito Ash asustado de la potencia de tal ataque. Pero rápidamente se tranquilizo, para luego demostrar una sonrisa que demostraba su confianza.

"Lucario no puede con…" Comenzó a decir Brock, pero fue rápidamente detenido por Lucario que se libero de su prisión de hielo, sus manos destellaban con un poderoso azul, su aura estaba totalmente encendida.

"¿Cómo es posible?" dijo Misty incrédula ante tal demostración.

"Mientras mas lastimado este Lucario, su aura se va incrementando. Su espíritu de lucha se incrementa más y mas por el calor de la batalla. Eso es algo que no puedes apagar con una leve corriente de aire fría. ¡Usa Aura Esfera!" Ordeno Ash. A pesar del enorme daño del Pokemon la esfera de aura que lanzo era aun mucho más poderosa que antes.

"¡Hidrobomba!" grito Misty intentando contrarrestar el ataque como la primera vez, pero lo que dijo Ash era verdad. La esfera de Aura de Lucario era mucho más fuerte que la primera que lanzo, esta impacto contra la hidrobomba pero no se detuvo, eliminando el potente chorro de agua e impactando directamente contra Golduck, dejándolo fuera de combate.

"¡Golduck no puede continuar! ¡Lucario es el ganador!" grito Brock. Lucario que estaba bastante lastimado se arrodillo en señal de dolor. Esta batalla casi logra agotar totalmente a Lucario.

"Buen trabajo Lucario" dijo Ash acercándose a Lucario y llevándolo donde se encontraban Meowth y Pikachu. "Puedes descansar ahora, te dije que seria un buen oponente para ti" comento el entrenador orgulloso de los logros de su Pokemon.

"Casi me derrota, pero debo decir que cualquiera de los dos pudimos haber ganado" respondió Lucario admirado el poder de Golduck.

"es verdad, ahora es el turno de tu amigo. Supongo que quieres ver su batalla" Comento Ash, sabiendo la rivalidad y amistad que tenia con el siguiente Pokemon que utilizaría en contra de Misty.

"Veamos si puede mejorar mi batalla" dijo con una sonrisa Lucario.

"¿Preparada Misty?" pregunto Ash alejándose de Lucario y regresar a la batalla actual. La pelirroja estaba aturdida, durante su viaje había visto varios Pokemon parlantes, Meowth, Gastly, Lugia; la lista podria crecer más y más, pero que Ash tuviera dos, era algo impresionante sin contar con los progresos que realizo hasta ahora. Ese Meowth ya no era el mismo que conoció con el Equipo Rocket y ese Lucario, se podía ver que era bastante cercano a Ash.

"Por supuesto Ash" comento la entrenadora saliendo de sus pensamientos. "Pero con este ultimo no podrás derrotarlo" comento confiada.

"¡Hey! ¡Golduck no fue fácil! Lucario es uno de mis Pokemon mas fuertes y mira como esta" respondió Ash aun tanto aturdido por las palabras de Misty. "¿ahora me crees que estuve ocupado todos este tiempo?"

"Si, pero aun así debiste llamar" respondió aun resentida por la irresponsabilidad de Ash, la pelirroja. "¡Ve Politoed!"

"¡Politoed! ¡Politoed!" decía el Pokemon mientras aplaudía entusiasmadamente en el campo de batalla.

"Sabia que era el. ¡Ve Poliwrath!" Al lanzar la pokebola apareció el Pokemon de Ash. Misty lo observo con incredulidad, de verdad que aquel Pokemon acuático estaba excelentemente entrenado, pero esta no era la única razón por la que tenia esta cara.

"¿Ese es?" pregunto sorprendida la pelirroja.

"Si, el Pokemon que salio del huevo que me diste" comento el entrenador feliz que Misty aun recordara su regalo de despedida y el mas especial que ella le había dado hasta aquel momento.

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

Ya se que llevo bastante tiempo sin actualizar, pero recientemente vi un capitulo de Pokemon que me gusto (ultimamente esta bastante aburrido), cuando Ash y sus amigos ayudan a salvar a un Riolu. Siempre pense que Ash tendria afinidad con pokemones de este tipo, incluso me dio bastante rabia el que no se quedara con Lucario al final de la pelicula "Lucario y el misterio de Mew", pero que se le va a ser. Asi que esta es mi forma de continuar, asi que deje que el hijo del Lucario de Sir Aaron se quedara con Ash y al igual que su padre, este habla. Lo que me pregunto, ¿Realmente habla o lo hace atravez de la mente? Es que no mueve su boca. 

**Se quejaran que el capitulo sera corto, pero proximamente actulizare. Este fanfic no sera nada corto. Ya tengo el plan completo del fanfic y su final, que es el final que yo le daria a Pokemon, un final digno y el que ya debio tener hace bastante tiempo. **

**Si, me cambie mi nombre de autor, no es que tenga nada en contra de Raimundo Pedroza o Ron Imparable, de hecho aun son mis idolos, pero Shadow se lleva mi respeto enterno, jejeje.**

**Se despide Atentamente.  
Shadow The Knight of Chaos  
**

Behold my ultimate fic!  
Chaos Control!


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4:

"¿Un Poliwrath?" pregunto Max un tanto confundido por la extraña aparición del Pokemon en la batalla. "¿Desde cuando Ash tiene un Poliwrath?" La mayoría tenía esa duda en mente. Aunque Tracey y el Profesor Oak ya lo sabían, además del propio Brock.

"Desde que salio de aquí" respondió el profesor. "Hace tiempo que Politoed dio un huevo y la decisión de Misty fue dárselo a Ash. Ese es el resultado, un saludable Poliwrath, debo decir que Ash hizo un excelente trabajo al criarlo" comento sabiamente el anciano. Max miro de mala forma esta respuesta, aunque nadie pudo notarlo, simplemente frunció el seño.

"¿Guardando lo mejor para el final?" pregunto Misty observando con atención al Pokemon elegido por Ash. Se veía en excelentes condiciones y bastante alegre, o por lo menos bastante alegre para un Poliwrath. "Veamos que es lo que puede hacer, ¡Politoed usa Golpe Cuerpo!" El Pokemon de Misty dejo de aplaudir y se lanzo hacia Poliwrath iniciando inmediatamente el ataque.

"¡Usa mega puño!" grito Ash. Ambos ataques se encontraron, pero el Golpe Cuerpo fue más fuerte, dejando a Poliwrath totalmente aplastado, rápidamente Politoed se alejo dando un breve salto hacia atrás, comenzando a aplaudir nuevamente "¡Politoed! ¡Politoed!" Aparentemente sin mayores daños Poliwrath se levanto. "Politoed es fuerte, muy fuerte" comento Ash asombrado.

"Y este es solo el inicio. ¡Hidrobomba!" Volvió a gritar la entrenadora. "¡Tu también Poliwrath!" agrego Ash. Ambos ataque chocaron y tenían la misma potencia por lo que rápidamente se anularon. Pero al parecer Politoed era mucho más rápido, en cuanto se termino el ataque se acerco a Poliwrath. "¡Doble Bofetón Politoed!" Tres golpes fueron los que alcanzaron al Pokemon de Ash. "¡Termínalo con Bote!" El Pokemon dio un salto con las intenciones de aplastar a su oponente.

"Grave error Misty. ¡Usa Telépata Poliwrath!" dijo Ash. Inmediatamente el Pokemon del entrenador comenzó a concentrarse en el blanco que estaba a unos metros en el aire, ya estaba comenzando a bajar. "¡Puño Dinámico!" grito triunfante. Ahora el ataque de Ash era inevitable, el Pokemon oponente solo caía en dirección al potente puño dándole completamente. "Se termino"

Politoed llego a un par de metros de Poliwrath quedando frente a Misty, pero a sorpresa de todos se levanto, lamentablemente quedo bajo los efectos del Puño Dinámico quedando totalmente confundido. "¡No! ¡Politoed!" grito la pelirroja notando como el Pokemon corría de un lado a otro.

"Eso es lo que esperábamos. ¡Usa Hidrobomba!" El Pokemon obedeció y lanzo su poderoso ataque de agua impactando completamente en Politoed, pero a su sorpresa el ataque no fue suficiente para derrotarlo, simplemente lo curo de su confusión. "¡¿Qué?!" dijo Ash sorprendido. "No pensé que fuera tan fuerte"

"No subestimes mis Pokemon Ash" comento la pelirroja. "Usa doble bofetón" el Pokemon de de Misty tinea una velocidad superior a la de Poliwrath y le fue muy fácil acercarse nuevamente a el. Esta vez conecto cuatro golpes, y esta vez fueron suficientes para dejar a Poliwrath fuera de combate. "Poliwrath no puede continuar, el ganador es Politoed" Dijo el juez, quien era Brock.

Ash se acerco al debilitado Poliwrath levantando su parte superior con sus brazos. "Buen trabajo amigo. Hiciste lo mejor, estoy orgulloso" dijo el entrenador con notable orgullo en su voz. "Po… Poliwrath" respondió en señal de afirmación. "Profesor, ¿Puede llevar a Poliwrath, Lucario y Meowth a curarlos?" pregunto mientras regresaba al Pokemon acuático a su pokebola.

"Claro Ash" respondió el profesor, quien recibió la pokebola de Poliwrath inmediatamente. "Misty, ¿Quieres que cure a tus Pokemon?" la pelirroja asintió dando las tres pokebolas. El profesor Oak, ahora seguido de Meowth y Lucario se alejo rumbo al laboratorio.

"Entonces… ¿Me crees?" pregunto nuevamente el entrenador. La pelirroja se veía considerablemente molesta aun.

"Si, tal ves estuviste ocupado todo este tiempo, pero aun así no es escusa para no llamar en todo este tiempo. Tienes idea de cuanto me…" La discusión entre ambos fue detenida por el sonido de una tos. Ambos entrenadores observaron a quien lo hizo, era Brock haciendo notar que todos estaban presentes aun. "Lo dejaremos para después, Ketchum" comento despectivamente, para luego poner una sonrisa notablemente falsa en su cara. Luego de esto se genero un largo e incomodo silencio.

"Ahora si no les importa, quisiera mi batalla" comento Max interviniendo de golpe el incomodo silencio que se había generado.

"¿Ehh? Max, ¿podría esperar hasta mañana? La batalla contra Misty de verdad que me agoto. Además tengo que sacar a mis Pokemon de sus pokebolas, estoy seguro de que muchos de ellos extrañan este lugar, además podrás conocer a mis nuevos amigos" comento Ash ganando la total atención de los demás. Max aun no estaba totalmente convencido, Ash noto esto. "Y de paso podrás escoger a que Pokemon te quieres enfrentar, ¿Te parece?"

Max inmediatamente recordó que este mismo método lo había utilizado El cerebro de la fábrica, Noland, al enfrentarse a Ash. "Mmm… podría ser una buena experiencia y así sabre a que me enfrento. Muy bien Ash" concordó el joven.

Ash inmediatamente saco sus pokebolas de su mochila, dejando salir a todos sus Pokemon. Los Tauros fueron los primeros en irse en estampida. "Veo que ellos son los que extrañaban mas estas praderas" comento el entrenador al ver lo felices que corrían libres. Todos observaban a los Pokemon que había sacado Ash, muchos de ellos familiares y cambiados: Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Gliscor, Kingler, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Muk, Snorlax, Heracross, Meganium, Feraligart, Typhlosion, Garchomp, Noctowl, Torkoal, Glalie, Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Donphan, Primeape, Pidgeot y Lapras.

Todos estaban asombrados al ver a los Pokemon de Ash, pero habían varios nuevos: Tyranitar, Magmortar, Ariados, Salamence, Magnezone, Leafeon, Gengar, Slowking, Blaziken, Absol, Scizor, Sandslash, Shiftry, Slaking y extrañamente un Raichu.

Cada uno observando los Pokemon de Ash, mientras que el nombrado se apartaba para saludar a Raichu. "¿Cómo estas hoy amigo?" pregunto mientras el entrenador se ponía a la altura del ratón naranjo. Ese se acerco lanzándose sobre Ash. "A mi también me agrada verte" comento alegre. Misty fue la única que noto a este acto del entrenador, quien estaba algo alejado del grupo.

"¿Un Raichu?" pregunto curiosa al ver el Pokemon. "¿A caso con Pikachu no te basta?" el nombrado Pokemon se encontraba ahora jugando con Raichu. Ash solo suprimió una risa.

"Nada de eso, me lo encargo un querido amigo. Se supone que es un secreto, pero tú ya lo sabes, al igual que Brock" comento Ash silenciosamente, a un tono que solo la confusa pelirroja pudiera oír. La conversación entre ambos fue interrumpida por el repentino acto uno de los Pokemon de Ash. Tyranitar se abalanzó contra Misty dándole un sorpresivo y fuerte abrazo.

"¿Ehh?" pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida por el abrazo. "¡¿Qué pasa?!" grito asustada Misty, ante este gesto desconocedor de la pelirroja hizo que el enorme Tyranitar se alejara poniéndose sorpresivamente detrás de su entrenador de una forma bastante deprimida. "¿Qué le pasa?" pregunto la pelirroja.

"Es que le duele que no lo recuerdes" comento Ash acariciando levemente la espalda de Tyranitar, quien se veía que estaba muy triste.

"¿Lo conozco?" volvió a preguntar sin entender el motivo, no recordar el hecho de conocer un Tyranitar, además de encontrar sumamente curioso el que un Pokemon de la estatura de Tyranitar se entristeciera por tan poca cosa. Siempre había visto que ese tipo de Pokemon eran de una forma de ser muy ruda.

"Claro, aunque en aquel entonces era un Larvitar" Esa explicación de parte del entrenador hizo reaccionar el cerebro de Misty, esa fue una de las ultimas aventuras que tuvo junto a Ash antes de que terminara de acompañarlos en Johto.

"¿Tu eres Larvitar?" pregunto acercándose al Pokemon con sus sentimientos heridos. "Lo lamento, no te reconocí en tu forma evolucionada" técnicamente era cierto, no esperaba verlo con Ash y mucho menos que fuera en su etapa final de evolución, de verdad que Ash hizo un trabajo estupendo criándolo. El Pokemon notando la disculpa sincera de Misty inmediatamente respondió con un potente abrazo.

Los demás estaba aun en estado de choque al ver los nuevos Pokemon del entrenador que se ausento por tanto tiempo, sabían que Ash no era un gran coleccionista de Pokemon, pero eran mas de diez nuevos, sin contar el hecho de que había ido a buscar a cada uno que dejo ir durante su viaje, salvo por Butterfly.

El profesor Oak regreso finalmente con los Pokemon de Ash y Misty que había llevado a curar, ahora solo necesitaban descansar, por lo que Lucario, Meowth y Poliwath se integraron al enorme grupo. "Debo decir que me tienes impresionada" dijo la pelirroja ante la vista de sus Pokemon. May estaba atenta observando a Leafeon, Max sorprendido al ver a Lucario, ya que este charlaba con Meowth, cosa que era bastante extraña en el mundo y Tracey estaba como loco haciendo bocetos de todos los Pokemon de Ash, cada uno de ellos estaban en estado optimo.

"Ya se esta haciendo tarde" comento Ash. "Y ya estoy deseando dormir en mi casa nuevamente…" antes de poder seguir unos extraños bastones cayeron del cielo a los extremos de los Pokemon de Ash. De ellos salieron unos extraños rayos que cubrieron a los Pokemon apartándolos, era una especie de barrera de energía. El único Pokemon que quedo fuera fue Raichu que estaba en los brazos de Ash.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿El equipo Rocket?" pregunto Misty. En ese instante todos miraron hacia el Meowth que estaba igualmente atrapado en el campo de fuerza junto a los demás Pokemon.

"¿Por qué todos me miran? Yo no formo parte de ellos, además Jessie y James se retiraron hace tiempo" se defendió el felino ante la acusación de los presentes, en señal de respuesta en el cielo una nave apareció de la nada.

"¡Cazadora!" grito Ash enfadado.

"Ha pasado tiempo Ash, pero no quiero hacer recuerdos, dame ese Raichu y liberare a tus Pokemon. Es así de simple" dijo directo al grano la mujer cazadora. Todos estaban sorprendidos. De hecho Dawn y Brock la recordaban bastante bien.

"¡Jamás te daré a Raichu! Eso lo deje bien claro la vez pasada" Respondió Ash aun mas enfadado que antes.

"¡¿Para que quieres a ese Pokemon?!" grito Misty sin conocer, ni entender lo que sucedía en este momento. Todo indicaba que no era el primer encuentro de Ash con esa mujer.

"Si tanto te interesa, ese es el único Pokemon clon del que tengo conocimiento" dijo asombrando a todos los presentes, que no conocían la historia detrás de aquel Pokemon. "Estoy segura de que muchos pagaran millones por tener tal reliquia en sus manos."

"¿Pokemon clon? Es uno de los que traía Mewtwo" dijo Misty recordando lo sucedido hace años.

"Así es, es el clon que Mewtwo hizo de Pikachu años atrás. El me lo encargo para cuidarlo. Para mantenerlo alejado de personas como ella" señalo Ash a la mujer. "No te preocupes Raichu, no dejare que nadie te lleve de mi lado. Se lo prometí a Mewtwo y te lo prometo a ti"

"No te preocupes Ash, no estas solo en esto" dijo Misty con una sonrisa. "_Sin duda Ash no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo el mismo de siempre… aunque un tanto mas guapo… ¿Ehh? ¿De donde vino eso? ¡Este no es el momento para pensar en eso!_" se regaño mentalmente la joven entrenadora ante tal pensamiento en un momento de tensión como este. "¡Es tu turno Slowbro!"

"¿Slowbro?" dijo cómicamente el Pokemon, cosa que casi hizo reír a Ash, le recordó a Psyduck.

"¡Ve Gallade!" Grito Max enviando un extraño Pokemon, Ash lo miro sorprendido.

"Así que finalmente fuiste por Ralts" felicito Ash al joven entrenador. Max se sonrojo un tanto ante el halago del entrenador, pero nuevamente se centro en su oponente, aquella despreciable cazadora de Pokemon.

"No dejaremos que captures ese Pokemon. ¡Sal Blaziken!" Ordeno May igualmente enojada. De inmediato, de la nave salieron varios secuaces de la cazadora, todos con decisión para enfrentarlos. Cada uno de ellos lanzaba a varios Aggron y Tyranitar. "¡Son demasiados!" grito May sorprendida. Era obvio que los superaban en número.

"Entreguen a Raichu y nos iremos sin causar daño" dijo nuevamente la cazadora con aire de superioridad, estaba claro que tenían las de perder y aunque Dawn enviara alguno de sus Pokemon el resultado no cambiaria.

"¡Jamás!" grito Ash negándose, y un tanto indeciso movió su mano hacia la espalda, para ser más preciso a una pokebola que tenia en el cinturón de atrás. "_Al parecer no tengo opción, pero si lo saco después vendrán en su búsqueda… mi labor es ocultarte_" Pensaba indeciso. Antes de decidirse a tomarla una poderosa bola de sombras arrazo con varios de los Pokemon oponentes.

"¿Qué? ¿De donde vino eso?" pregunto Ash sorprendido. De entre el bosque de la reservación del profesor Oak un ser apareció de entre los arbustos. "¿Quién esta allí?" pregunto Ash un tanto amenazado. Aunque hubiera noqueado a varios de los Pokemon, esto no significaba que fuera aliado aun, pero para su sorpresa se tranquilizo cuando los pocos rayos de luz del atardecer lo iluminaron. "¡Mewtwo!" grito el entrenador.

"Ha pasado tiempo, Ash." Dijo el Pokemon clon.

"¿Mewtwo? Eso es un mejor premio que Raichu" dijo la cazadora centrándose en su nuevo objetivo. Pero subestimaban completamente al Pokemon psíquico, con enorme facilidad levanto tanto a Pokemon como a los secuaces de J, usando su confusión los envío contra la nave y esta a tal impacto comenzó a fallar.

"No estaba preparada para esto… es tan poderoso como en los rumores" la cazadora apretó un control remoto y un jet salio de la enorme nave. "Debo planear mejor mi siguiente movimiento. Nos volveremos a ver" dijo la mujer escapando y dejando a todos sus hombres atrás. Nuevamente la calma regreso, mientras Mewtwo usaba otra bola de sobras para destruir el campo de fuerza que retenía a los Pokemon de Ash.

"¡Llamare a la oficial Jenny!" grito Brock, en parte encantado de ver a uno de sus amores preferidos y en parte para capturar a los secuaces que ella había dejado atrás y que Mewtwo dejo inconcientes. "¡Aquí voy amore!" grito simulando Frances.

"Creo que mejor lo acompaño" secundo Tracey ante el comportamiento de Brock, podría ser que terminara siendo arrestado por la oficial Jenny.

"Gracias por tu ayuda, no espere verte de nuevo, no lo tomes como ofensa" dijo Ash un tanto confuso de su presencia en ese lugar. Pero algo no estaba bien, tanto May como Max estaban tensos y no habían llamado de regreso sus Pokemon. "¿Qué les sucede?" pregunto a sus amigos, quienes no se movían de su lugar.

"Es Mewtwo… uno de los Pokemon espejo" dijo May recordando ese suceso hace varios años, cosa que no fue para nada agradable.

"Calma, este es el Mewtwo original." Trato de regalar Ash la tensión en el aire, nuevamente se dirigió al Pokemon recién llegado Lamento por eso, es que hace algunos años tuvimos un encuentro con una especie similar a la tuya y ellos terminaron con una mala experiencia"

"¿Hay alguien igual a mi? ¿Te refieres a Mew?" pregunto el Pokemon sorprendido.

"No, no era un Pokemon real, era una especie de copia digital, tenia los datos de lo todos los Pokemon del mundo, al igual que legendarios, fue un momento bastante difícil. Suerte que todo termino bien" Esto ya calmo un tanto al Pokemon clon. "Muchas gracias por tu ayuda y no es que no me guste que estés aquí pero… ¿A que se debe? ¿Pasa algo?" pregunto curioso Ash.

"Digamos que sentí el peligro de Raichu, pero me alegra saber que esta en buenas manos. Y veo esta bastante feliz" el Pokemon se acerco a Ash y acaricio al Raichu en brazos del entrenador, este comenzó a reír un poco.

"Ash…" interrumpió la conversación Max acercándose lentamente, aun nervioso por el Pokemon recién llegado. Al notar el acercamiento de Max, Mewtwo se puso en guardia, como señal de autodefensa programada. Asustado Max oculto tras su hermana mayor.

"Calma… ninguno de los que esta aquí te hará daño, son mis amigos. Ellos no te lastimaran" dijo Ash cuidadosamente. Mewtwo aun no se recuperaba del todo de sus experiencias anteriores con los humanos, ya que casi todas terminaban mal, la única excepción a la regla era Ash y por su puesto sus amigos.

"Si son tus amigos… creo que no hay problema" anuncio Pokemon clon.

Max notando esto se acerco lentamente de nuevo. "Ash, la batalla de mañana ¿Estas seguro que puedo elegir cualquier Pokemon?" pregunto curioso el joven entrenador Pokemon.

"Claro Max, al que tu quieras" anuncio Ash alegre.

"Pues si no es mucha molestia, ¿Podría enfrentarme a Mewtwo?" pregunto Max un tanto tímido. Esta pregunta sorprendió tanto al entrenador como al Pokemon. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, pero Ash rápidamente respondió.

"lo siento Max. Pero a Mewtwo no le gustan las batallas, además no es un Pokemon que este entre los míos. Tienes a todos ellos para escoger" pidió Ash cortésmente, pero fue parado en seco por la mano de Mewtwo en su hombro.

"Espera, hace algún tiempo he querido saber lo que se siente el estar en una batalla Pokemon contigo como entrenador. ya he estado antes, pero no es lo mismo que estar obligado bajo el comando de Giovanni y creo que este es un momento adecuado para ello, si no te molesta claro esta" sugirió el Pokemon para la sorpresa de Ash.

"¿Estas seguro de esto?" pregunto nuevamente el entrenador.

"Si" dijo definitivamente el Pokemon.

"Bien, Max. Considérate afortunado, de hecho yo tampoco esperaba esa respuesta" Tanto May, Misty y los demás observadores de esta charla estaba en estado de choque.

"Max, ¿Estas seguro de esto? No estamos hablando de un Pokemon cualquiera" dijo su hermana preocupada. Ash se enfrento a Articuno con el único que podría estar a su altura. ¿Max podría ponerse a la altura de Mewtwo?

"Si May, no te preocupes. Se lo que estoy haciendo" contesto el entrenador seguro de si mismo. "Quisiera que mi primera batalla con Ash fuera inolvidable, y se que Mewtwo será grandioso para representarlo.

"Supongo que ya esta todo arreglado" dedujo Ash tranquilamente. "Mewtwo, la batalla será mañana" anuncio Ash.

"Bien, supongo que iré a descansar. Vendré mañana para la batalla" El Pokemon usando su tele transportación desapareció de la zona, al instante en que comenzaron a sonar las sirenas de las patrullas de policía.

Ya mas tarde, ya era totalmente de noche, y tan solo las estrellas y la luna alumbraban la reservación del profesor Oak. Misty, May, Dawn, Max y Brock se iban a quedar a pasar la noche donde la residencia Ketchum. Pero Ash antes de salir se acerco a solas donde el profesor Oak. "Profesor, tengo entendido que en su reservación hay unos geiser." El profesor asintió. "¿Significa que hay un volcán cerca?" pregunto curioso y un tanto ansioso el entrenador.

"Axial es Ash, esta casi al final de la reservación. Es un volcán a nivel de tierra, y hay varias cavernas que lo conectan bajo tierra a la superficie. ¿Por qué? Si te refieres a Magmortar es un buen lugar para dejarlo aquí, normalmente ahí van la mayoría de los Pokemon de fuego en este lugar."

"Lo digo por otra razón, quisiera dejar un Pokemon ahí y le agradecería que no lo comunicara a nadie" pidió reservadamente Ash.

"¿Un Pokemon?" pregunto curioso el profesor.

"Si, es un…" en voz baja se acerco al oído del profesor para asegurarse de que nadie en el lugar lo escuchara. En respuesta el profesor abrió los ojos como platos, al mismo tiempo le brillaron los ojos, ese tipo de brillo que significaba un gran descubrimiento y Ash lo noto inmediatamente.

"¡Tienes un Heat…!" antes de que pudiera terminar el grito con el nombre del Pokemon Ash lo silencio con su mano y todos los que estaban cercanos a la charla miraron en su dirección asustados, no era común que el profesor gritara de esa manera.

"Shhh… si, pero necesito que lo guarde en secreto, lo capture para protegerlo, J lo quería para venderlo y no podría permitírselo. Mientras ese Pokemon siguiera en ese lugar iba a estar en peligro constante, y no podía quedarme constantemente en ese lugar" anuncio Ash. "Le pido que lo guarde como secreto, además tiene una extrema agresión con los humanos, me tomo semanas para que confiara en mi"

"Esta bien, pero no deberías guardarlo como secreto de tus amigos… pero solo una pregunta. Se dice que ese Pokemon se mueve alrededor del mundo, pero por lo que me dijiste no se mueve de ahí. Significa que…"

"Así es profesor, hay mas de uno alrededor del mundo" Ante esa respuesta el profesor salto de alegría literalmente.

"¡Increíble! Este es un descubrimien…" antes de que pudiera terminar noto la expresión de Ash. "no te preocupes Ash, no le diré a nadie que ese Pokemon se encuentra aquí."

"Gracias profesor, sabia que podía confiar en usted"

"No ha problema Ash" respondió el profesor alegre.

"Entonces lo llevare ahora, ha pasado mucho tiempo en su pokebola y no le gusta quedarse demasiado tiempo, se pone aun mas gruñón, si eso es posible" corriendo rápidamente salio del laboratorio por la puerta de atrás, dejando a sus amigos perplejos.

"¿A dónde fue Ash?" pregunto Misty sorprendida por la repentina escapada de su amigo.

"Tiene que revisar a uno de sus Pokemon, no se preocupen, Ash los vera en casa" anuncio el profesor tranquilamente. Un tanto curiosos, pero sabiendo que era inútil todos fueron rumbo a casa de Ash.

El enorme grupo llego agotados a la reticencia Ketchum, Mr. Mime cortésmente les abrió la puerta. Al entrar notaron algo que los sorprendió. Sobre la mesa de la sala habían cuatro enormes trofeos. "¿Trofeos?" pregunto Delia sorprendida.

"Si, son de Ash" respondió Brock, Misty rápidamente se acerco a los cuatro trofeos.

"Pero no puede ser, estos trofeos son…" dijo sorprendida. Max fue el primero en notarlo, movía desesperadamente su boca intentando producir un sonido, pero nada salía de ella.

"Así es, el trofeo ganador de las cuatro ligas Pokemon: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh" Todo el mundo presente dio un suspiro de enorme y gran sorpresa.

Continuara…

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Bien, esta vez me demore mucho menos en actualizar, esperanzadamente el proximo capitulo estara pronto. El problema que me viene es que luego de este fanfic (o antes) hay muchas versiones de que pasara despues y me cuesta crear algo que no sea igual a los otros. El siguiente capitulo explicara el porque Ash tiene los trofeos saliendo campeon de las cuatro ligas y del como nadie se entero de ello, lo que significa que sera completamente flashback. **

**El pokemon que llevo Ash hacia el volcan, aunque es bastante obvio, era un Heatran. Creo que antes dije que a Ash no le daria ningun legendario, bueno, lamento contradecirme, pero no es un legendario "Unico". Hay mas en el mundo (por lo que me informe correspondietemente en varias paginas en internet, al igual como no son unicos los Regis, tengo entendido que el Regisgigas si es unico, los demas no). Mas adelante se le dara importancia a este tema, hasta entonces no mas detalles.**

**Trate de darle a Ash Pokemon que pense que el capturaria, aunque hay varios que no son capturados, tienen sus historias detras y no se precupen, mostrare la historia de cada uno. (Vamos, conocen a Ash, el no captura muchos pokemon porque si, casi siempre "eligen" ir con el) y Finalmente, (sera nombrado en el capitulo siguiente), tambien trate de regular el nivel de pokemon para derle mayor variedad, no tan extensa; hay otro pokemon shiny que decidi agregarle a Ash (ademas de Noctowl), no fue resaltado en este capitulo por no tener importancia, pero en el siguiente sera relevante. **

**Fuera de eso, no dire nada mas. Se despiede antentamente.**

**Shadow The Knight of Chaos  
Behold the ultimate Knight**

¡Chaos Kaioken!


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5:**

"¿Estas seguro de esto Ash?" pregunto su mejor amigo un tanto dudoso de su decisión, en parte tenia fundamento, pero aun así pensaba que era una muy mala idea. No quería pensar en que pasara cuando se enteren los demás, en especial Misty. "No creo que sea buena idea".

"Creo que es necesario, además que es por ellos mismos que estoy haciendo esto, no quiero que vengan a cada batalla que tengo, no me gusta molestarlos, esa es la misma razón por la que no quería que tu vinieras" reclamo Ash. "No puedo estar dependiendo de ustedes siempre"

"Si lo se, pero ya te dije varias veces que contigo he aprendido sobre Pokemon mas que en cualquier sitio. La cantidad de avistamientos es sorprendente, apostaría a que ya viste a mas de los Pokemon que hay registro y a muchos de ellos los he alimentado. Se los gustos de todos ellos, ya que llevo un registro riguroso" diciendo esto saco una libreta de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, pasándosela a su amigo. El entrenador la leyó atontado, en orden numérico cada uno de los Pokemon avistados estaban anotados, junto a datos, gustos, alergias, y muchas mas cosas sobre cada uno.

"Sor-sorprendente… ¿En que momento escribiste todo esto?" le pregunto aun atontado.

"Siempre antes de dormir, ahora que ya tengo tu atención, ¿Aun planeas seguir con el plan?" insistió Brock en un tono de reproche.

Ash, pestañando un par de veces antes de cerrar la libreta y regresársela a su dueño, reafirmo su decisión. "Lo siento Brock, pero me apegare a mi decisión. Esta en las reglas de la liga poder hacer esto, así que no te preocupes" mientras lo miraba fijamente y ponía una mano en su hombro. Diciendo esto Ash dio media vuelta para entrar al centro Pokemon, y Brock dando un suspiro final de resignación lo siguió.

"Esto algún día se pondrá feo" murmuro lamentándose por la decisión de su amigo entrenador y pensando en la reacción de todos en un futuro "Muy feo"

--

Era un día soleado, y en señal al medio día, el iluminador del cielo se posaba dando su potente luz al estadio lleno de gente esperando por el último combate de la meseta añil. El publico lanzo un poderoso rugido ante el avistamiento de ambos entrenadores que entraban al estadio, el locutor no tardo en hablar ante tal situación. "¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Niños y Niñas! ¡Bienvenidos a las final de la meseta añil!" Nuevamente el publico grito de emoción ante las palabras del locutor. "Este año tenemos a dos grandes entrenadores, el primero creo que varios de ustedes ya lo deben conocer. Tyson, ganador de la liga Hoen hace un año y medio. ¡Denle un gran saludo este gran entrenador!" La muchedumbre nuevamente perdió el control. "Y ahora tengo el honor de presentar a su oponente…"

En el lado opuesto salía otro muchacho. Este a su diferencia tenía una vestimenta estilo antiguo, en una combinación de distintos tonos de azules y negro. Una larga capa, guantes, botas, un bastón con un extraño cristal rodeado por unas hileras metálicas y una sombrero manteniendo oculto su rostro convenientemente gracias a la sombra que daba el sol.

"Se hace llamar Sir Aaron, a pesar de que según nos confirman que no es su nombre real, como ya mencione en su primer combate. Es una cosa poco común, pero aun esta dentro de las reglas oficiales. Algunas personas prefieren mantener el anonimato y eso es de respetar. Olvidando su extraña petición, ha mostrado unas batallas increíbles, ya que su forma de usar ataques es muy única, sin contar efectiva. Sin duda que esta será una batalla para recordar"

Ambos oponentes se situaron en la zona de los retadores en el estadio. "He visto atento tus batallas, Sir Aaron. Debo decir que este es un combate que espero recordar el resto de mi vida" dijo sonando bastante entusiasmado.

"Si, lo mismo digo" respondió Sir Aaron. "_Al parecer no sospecha nada… ¡Basta Ash! Olvídate en este momento de tu doble identidad y estar preguntando si alguien sabrá quien soy. ¡Debo enfocarme en la batalla! Creo… que esto es mas problemático de lo que me dijo Brock_" se lamento el entrenador disfrazado discutiendo consigo en su mente.

En la enorme pantalla del estadio, todos observaban atentos ya que la selección al azar para ver quien comenzaba había iniciado. Entre los espectadores que observaban esto se encontraba Brock, con Pikachu en sus brazos. Sin duda que el mejor amigo de Ash y consejero estaba muy contento de que Ash llegara nuevamente a las finales de una competencia, lo había visto mejorar bastante los seis meses anteriores y sin duda creía que podía ganar.

"Y quien parte el combate será… ¡Sir Aaron!" grito el anunciador, el publico inmediatamente guardo silencio sabiendo lo que venia ahora.

"¡Comiencen!" grito el arbitro.

"¡Bien! ¡Ve Primeape!" grito Ash disfrazado mientras lanzaba la pokebola, al abrirse en el campo revelaba al ya llamado Pokemon primate. A lo que Tyson tan solo pudo dar una media sonrisa confiada. "Primeape, usa Onda vacío"

"¡Ve Fearow!" El ave apareció en combate, mostrando su intimidante presencia mientras que Primeape lo observaba bastante enojado, claro que este es un estado bastante natural para este Pokemon. "Fearow, usa Ace Aéreo" Con un gruñido el Pokemon respondió tomando velocidad y desplegando sus alas se lanzo contra el primate dejando una gran estela a su paso

El primate reacciono ante Sir Aaron, concentrándose levemente en su brazo derecho, para luego apuntar hacia Fearow y lanzar un golpe en su dirección; como si de una pistola de aire se tratara golpeo a Fearow directamente, la velocidad del ataque era bastante como para ganarle a la velocidad del ave.

A pesar de que el ataque dejo aturdido a Fearow, Primeape no pudo salir ileso, este continuo con su trayectoria dando un golpe directo y para la ventaja de tipo no ayudaba mucho. "Nuevamente usa Ace Aéreo" ordeno Tyson, el Pokemon se recupero y repitió el ataque.

"_Aquel ataque no falla según lo que dijo Brock, bien supongo que solo puedo preparar una respuesta_" pensaba mientras el ave se elevaba rápidamente y se dirigía hacia Primeape. El primate parecía impaciente, ya que su entrenador no daba órdenes, solo observaba como la ave se acercaba. "¡Ahora usa avalancha!" Si, el Pokemon alterado al máximo por la tensión reacciono casi antes de que Ash terminara de decir el ataque, rápidamente golpeo potentemente el piso desprendiendo muchas rocas, siendo lanzadas hacia Fearow, lamentablemente el ave ya estaba cara a cara ante las rocas para entonces. Fue un increíble golpe directo, Fearow fue debilitado al instante.

"¡Fearow!" grito el entrenador sorprendido, no esperaba aquella reacción, menos aun una avalancha a tan corta distancia. Sorprendido y sonriente ante tal batalla regreso a su Pokemon.

"¡Increíble! Fue una reacción increíblemente veloz tanto del Pokemon como del entrenador, siendo un resultado fatal. Esto demuestra que la ventada de tipo no es lo mas importante

"Supongo que me lo merezco, pero yo no cometo el mismo error dos veces. ¡Ve Alakazam!" El Pokemon Psíquico hizo su aparición, sin duda que estaba muy bien entrenado. "No creas que fue por ventaja de tipo, simplemente es un factor que se ve a mi favor" continuo Tyson. "¡Hipnosis!" En forma circular el Pokemon movió las cucharas, enviado una onda mental hacia su oponente. Primeape estaba observándolo directamente, pero a su sorpresa nada paso. "¿Fallo?"

"La habilidad especial de Primeape se activo, no puede ser dormido… ¡Usa Onda vacío!" Repitiendo el golpe de aire a presión lo lanzo contra el Pokemon psíquico. "¡Ala!" grito ante el impacto. "Excelente, ahora acércate y usa Mega Puño" El Pokemon comenzó a correr con el puño levantado.

"¡Basta de juegos! ¡Corte Psíquico!" El Alakazam de Tyson volvió en si, lanzando una onda psíquica en forma de navaja contra el Primeape, provocó bastante daño. "-¨-¡Termínalo con Psíquico!"

Antes de que el aturdido Primeape pudiera recomponerse fue golpeado por el potente ataque oponente, quedando fuera de combate inmediatamente.

"Al parecer las cosas se están poniendo difíciles, calma que solo este es el comienzo… Regresa Primeape, hiciste un buen trabajo, ¡Es tu turno Gengar…!"

La batalla fue como una que jamás se había visto, larga y tensa desde inicio a fin. No cambia lugar para los errores, ya que la falla de uno significaba el triunfo de otro. Sin duda que fue probado hasta el limite el poder de los Pokemon de ambos entrenadores. Ash, bajo el seudónimo de Sir Aaron, envío a sus cuatro Pokemon: Luego de Gengar, fueron el turno de Wartortle, Ivysaur y Pidgeot. Mientras que Tyson envío luego a Alakazam a Pinsir, Cloyster y Ninetales.

Ahora a ambos les quedaban un solo Pokemon, incluyendo el hecho de que habían hecho un descanso de quince minutos, ya llevaban mas de una hora combatiendo. "Bien, ninguno de los entrenadores a revelado a su ultimo Pokemon. Ahora todos tendremos la respuesta." Dijo el anunciador en el mismo tono eufórico en el que se encontraba el público.

"El descanso, de tiempo de quince minutos ha terminado, a ambos entrenadores les queda un solo Pokemon. ¡Comiencen!" Fueron las palabras que dieron comienzo al último enfrentamiento de Pokemon en la Meseta añil.

"¡Ve Meowth!" gritaron ambos entrenadores en sintonía. La sorpresa del público, anunciador y del propio Tyson era enorme. "¡Impresionante! Ambos entrenadores han enviado al mismo Pokemon. Un Meowth, pero el de Tyson lleva ropa… parece todo un Gato con Botas"

"Bien, esto será interesante. ¿listo para el gran final Meowth?" pregunto Tyson a su Pokemon, el felino asintió dando palabras en su idioma gatuno.

"Órale… si que hay mucha gente… así que esto es lo que se siente." Dijo sorprendido ante el esplendor del estadio el Pokemon parlante. Tanto Tyson como el mismo arbitro estaban impresionados que el Pokemon hablara, lo bueno es que ninguno del estadio podía escuchar ya que hablaba muy bajo para ser oído mas allá.

"No me digas que te sientes intimidad" pregunto un tanto divertido ante la reacción del ex miembro del Equipo Rocket. Ante tal acusación Meowth saco sus garras, en señal de decisión. "¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Este momento lo he estado esperando desde hace mucho! ¡En especial en contra aquel!"

"¿Eh? Es ese Meowth parlante… ¡Ha! Esto no tomara mucho tiempo, me has decepcionado Sir Aaron. Esperaba una batalla totalmente increíble para el final, pero en lugar de ello me envías a ese remedo de Pokemon fenómeno" reclamo burlescamente Tyson. "Me… meowth…" Se burlaba también el felino vestido, cosa que enfado mucho.

"¡A quien llamas perdedor! ¡Gato de sastrería! ¡Ya veras lo que-!" grito Meowth siento silenciado por Ash

"¡Calma Meowth! Lo único que ganas es perder el control, estuvimos mucho tiempo entrenando para desperdiciarlo aquí. Ya verán que se equivocan, este es el nuevo tu, nada parecido al anterior" grito Ash calmando al felino.

"¡Comiencen!" grito el arbitro.

"¡Trueno!" gritaron en sintonía ambos entrenadores. El rayo ecléctico salio potentemente de ambos felinos impactando en pleno centro del estadio, creando una gran explosión en altura. "¡Puño Trueno!" nuevamente gritaron en sintonía. Ambos felinos a corrieron contra el otro chocando ambos puños, pero no termino en cortina de humo como el ataque anterior. No, ambos median fuerzas através de aquel ataque, cada uno dando su máximo. Creando una sobrecarga eléctrica en el centro de choque ambos ataques, se vieron forzados a retroceder liberando varios truenos por el estadio.

"¡No pude ser! ¡Ese Meowth cambio totalmente!" grito Tyson incrédulo, incluso su propio Meowth no podía creerlo.

"Meowth, usa Tajo Sombrío" fue la respuesta de Sir Aaron. "¡Toma esto!" grito el Pokemon, sus garras se volvieron negras, mostrando el poder de ataque de naturaleza oscura. Pero la estupefacción de Tyson fue quitada de inmediato.

"¡Usa Cuchillada!" la versión normal del mismo ataque oponente fue realizada. Los dos ataques dieron en el blanco simultáneamente, saliendo ambos felinos lastimados y hacia atrás. Pero ignorando el daño el dúo felino se levanto.

"¡Continua con ese ataque!" se escucho hablar a los entrenadores en estereo.

"¡A darle!" grito Meowth invocando nuevamente el tajo sombrío prolongando sus garras, mientras el felino con botas volvió prolongar sus garras para la cuchillada. "¡Meowth!" grito imitando.

Esta vez ambos corrían a gran velocidad por el estadio impactando los ataques filosos una y otra vez. Por una vez el comentarista estaba mudo, ambos felinos poseían un nivel muy alto, ya que a pesar del daño que recibían, podían seguir de pie. Esto se repitió unas diez veces. Ambos felinos respiraban agitadamente.

"Es hora de terminar, ¡Híper Rayo!" Tyson ordeno en un ataque definitivo.

"¡Tecleada de Voltios!" grito Ash agitando el bastón por el entusiasmo. El felino comenzó a correr siendo rodeado inmediatamente electricidad, cosa que era asombrosa para cualquier conocedor Pokemon. Aquel ataque hasta ese momento no era sabido que fuera aprendido por los Meowth, aunque para Ash la respuesta era clara, aquel felino había entrenado específicamente con su Pikachu, aprendiendo sorprendentemente aquello.

El felino de Tyson lanzo el ataque contra el ex miembro del Equipo Rocket. "¡Salta ahora y gira!" ordeno Ash, ahora a una gran altura el felino formo una espiral eléctrica a su alrededor, para su sorpresa el Meowth de Tyson movió el Híper Rayo hacia su dirección en el aire. "¡Usa Trueno!" El trueno del felino repotenciado por la tecleada de voltios impacto de lleno contra el Híper Rayo creando una explosión a gran altura, pero por la trayectoria que el felino en el aire llevaba continuo en dirección hacia su oponente. "¡Usa Tajo Sombrío!"

"¡Evádelo!" grito inútilmente Tyson. Su Meowth no se podía mover, estaba recargado energía debido al Híper Rayo. El felino parlante cayó sobre su oponente aun recargado un poco debido a la tecleada, siendo repotenciado el Sombrío. Fue tan solo un instante. En un momento estaba sobre el y al siguiente esta tras su espalda. El color oscuro de las garras y la leve corriente eléctrica que poseía el Pokemon se desvanecieron en el mismo instante que le felino con botas cayo al suelo totalmente debilitado.

"¡El Meowth de Tyson no puede continuar! ¡Sir Aaron es el ganador!

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Notas del Autor:

¡He vuelto de la muerte! Mi PC murio y revivio, gracias Shenlong tambien llamado tecnico de computacion, pero para la proxima salvame la informacion. Asi es, todo fue borrado, porsuerte yo tenia un respaldo de todas mis historias, pero estan desactualziadas, eso incluye mas de 80 paginas en NGE:KHH. No se preocupen, voy lento pero seguro, esta es una demostracion para decir que estoy de vuelta, aunque no se cuanto tiempo me tarde, esto es como lo mas en mente que tenia. Muchas ideas surgieron para este fanfic y que puedo decir, queria la venganza de Meowth. Otro capitulo vendra pronto.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y mensajes de apoyo, espero que puedan aguantar un poquito mas, pero solo 10 dedos tengo, sean pasientes solo un poco mas. Ahora en mi tempo libre me pase viendo Anime, no mal entiendan, no podia escribir pero gracias al cielo que puedo navegar desde mi ps3 (tambien leer fanfics). Vi muuchas series. la que mas recomiendo hasta este momento es Shakugan no Shana (no confundir con Bakugan, serie anime, o Byakugan, Kekei Genkai de los Hyuga) Debo decir que me recordo bastante a Shaman King en su momento, luego me entere de que porfin estan haciendo el final de Inuyasha, llamado "Inuyasha: Final act" Y por supuesto, pegado a la Final Season de Lost. NO PUEDO CREERLO, tambien a Supernarutal.

Tambien aprobeche en enviciarme en videojuegos, ahora me dio por jugar raging blast en linea, estoy bastante sorprendido por la casi innexistencia de lag, salvo por el leve retardo actual al que hay que acostumbrarse. no juego mucho, pero cuesta bastante subir rango ya que los desgraciados se retiran si van perdiendo, puedo decir que Crocker estaria orgullos con mi rango "F++" tambien llamado "Super F" Y debo decir que por fin mi sueño se hizo realidad. Krilin (a lo menos para mi) es el mejor personaje del juego, puede hacer una cantidad ridicula de combos, cuando lo descubri me puse a llorar, logro hacer como base alrededor de 30, lo que incluye un kame hame ha a quemarropa. Luego le sigue Joven Gohan (Conocido como Teen Gohan en los Budokai Tenkaichi series), Piccolo quien tambien tiene una cantidad de combo atroz, sin contar a que te puede paralizar al rededor de como media hora, o lo suficiente para cargar hasta el modo alta tension y lanzarte un Ataque definitivo a quemarropa. (logre hacer 100) y finalmente Goku, Goku SSJ2 y SSJ3. Con Vegeta tengo un dominio medio, creo que el mejor es la transformacion "Super Vegeta". Tambien me agrada hacer los Team Attacks, que Krilin lance la genkidama o el makankosappo de piccolo con goku... waaa es imprecionante. Tambien me dio risa un error del juego, espero que los que tengan el juego lo hayan notado. En un enfrentamiento entre Gohan SSJ2 contra Piccolo este dice (ingles) Super Saiyajin 2, pero escrito en español dice Super Saiyajin 3. Lo otro que me molesta es el hecho de que me quitaran a todos los gohans utiles (Future Goha y Ultimate Gohan).

Bueno, dare todo para actualizar en lo que pueda, ya que ahora lamentablemente entro nuevamente a la universidad. MENDIGO PC!!! SE HECHO A PERDER JUSTO DURANTE TODAS MIS VACACIONES, PARA VOLVER 3 DIAS ANTES DE CLASES.

**NOS LEEMOS  
****CHAOS CONTROL!!**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6:**

"¡Ash es Sir Aaron!" Fue el grito que dio Max. "Pe-pe-pero Pikachu nunca entra en su pokeball…. En un principio también pensé que era el, pero con eso me despisto totalmente… co-co-como" Max estaba alterado, impactado, extenuado y otros ados mas. No, no lo podía creer.

"Es verdad, pero ese Raichu que tiene lo explica todo. Nunca uso a Pikachu en las competencias, ¿Verdad Brock?" pregunto Misty al criador recriminadamente. ¿Qué se podía decir? Ahora Brock observaba las miradas amenazantes de sus amigos, todos furiosos. Lo sabia, lo sabía, lo sabia. Sabia que esto iba a pasar, pero lo que no calculo es que seria con el.

"Tec-técnicamente si lo usa… solo que no en los estadios, contra los miembros de las elite de Sinnoh y Hoenn" Ahí supo que había cometido un error aun mas grande que el que dejar a Ash venirse después. "_Ash… nunca haz decepcionado antes, por favor que en estos momentos no creo tener un mañana_" En efecto, sus pensamientos eran debidos a las expresiones de enojo puro de sus amigos.

"¡Elite!" gritaron todos.

"Si… se supone que aquellas batallas están negadas para la audiencia publica, tan solo los propios miembros de la liga son capaces de ver una batalla de elite." Explico Brock, ya que esto no lo sabía cualquier persona.

"Espera…. ¿Gano Ash a la elite?" pregunto May esperando respuesta inmediatamente.

"Sinnoh y Hoenn si, ahora regreso para entrenar para la elite de Jhoto y Kanto que son juntas" explico temblando aun el criador ante las miradas asesinas de sus supuestos amigos, esperaba que ellos recordaran aquello. Pero ante esto ultimo los presentes que serian: Misty, May, Dawn, Max lo observaron perplejo. Afortunadamente la Sra. Ketchum estaba en la cocina por lo que no podía escuchar del asunto, en el caso que estuviera ahora mismo estaría muerto.

"¿Cómo es eso de Jhoto y Kanto están juntas? Son distintas competencias" dijo Max conociendo todo al respecto de las ligas, o por lo menos era el más informado. Misty mantenía un extraño silencio.

"Verán, no se si sabrán esto, yo no lo sabia hasta hace poco, ósea por que lo vi yo mismo. El ganar una competencia te da el derecho de enfrentarse en contra la elite de la región, por lo menos es así en Hoenn y Sinnoh, pero Kanto y Jhoto son las mas difíciles ya que para ganar el derecho de enfrentarte a la elite debes ganar ambas competencias seguidamente, claro que uno puede escoger el momento en el que se enfrentaran. Según la recomendación de Cynthia lo mejor seria que dejara a Kanto y Jhoto para el final aunque ya hubiera ganado las competencias, por eso se enfrento en las otras regiones. Pese a que son muy poderosos, la elite de estas regiones son mucho más fuertes debido a que fueron las primeras ligas en formarse como organización. Una vez que se ganen todas las competencias y elites respectivas consecutivamente se da el titulo de Maestro Pokemon" ante esto ultimo todos abrieron los ojos como platos. "Aunque hay un pero. Hacer un reto oficial por la Maestría Pokemon es necesario el que te den la recomendación 8 grandes entrenadores reconocidos y/o autoridades importantes en los Pokemon. Esa es otra razón por la que Ash esta aquí, ya tiene unas cuantas recomendaciones: Cynthia, Lance, Agatha, Drake, Brandon, Profesor Elm y el Profesor Birch. Aquí esta la ultima autoridad y la mas importante de todas."

"¡El profesor Oak!" gritaron todos sorprendidos.

"Si…" contesto Brock siendo interrumpido por Max. "Hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un oficial de Maestría Pokemon y un Reto Elite? Se que se necesitan la aprobación de ocho grandes, pero ¿No puede hacer esto la primera vez?"

"La condición mas importante ganar todas las competencias seguidas, ir invicto. De lo contrario no se puede hacer un reto maestría" Ahí ya todo quedo claro, el problema es que no fue Brock quien respondió, fue Misty. Todos la quedaron mirando.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto May sorprendida.

"Esperen a que Ash regrese, antes de decirles quisiera que él explicara algunas cosas" dijo en un tono bastante furioso. Cosa que Brock anticipo bastante bien esta actitud, odiaba tener razón.

--

Ash caminaba en compañía de Lucario quien, como se había hecho costumbre, llevaba a Pikachu en su cabeza. Meowth en cambio se quedo en el laboratorio del profesor. Por alguna extraña razón aquel felino formo una poderosa amistad con su Gengar, ambos intercambiaban varias bromas al día, tenían la misma naturaleza bromista.

"Y Lucario, ¿Qué piensas de mi pueblo natal? ¿Te gusto la reserva del profesor?" pregunto interesado por la opinión de su Pokemon.

"Si, se ve interesante, en especial que todo lo que me contaste de Misty era verdad. Sin duda que su Golduck era muy poderoso, ese nivel de batalla solo lo vi contra un miembro de la elite" respondió Lucario honestamente.

"Es verdad, pero sabia que mejoraría mucho. De lo contrario no seria Misty" respondió Ash.

"Pika Pikachu Pikapi" agrego el Pokemon eléctrico con una expresión traviesa, lo que causo un sonrojo de parte del entrenador.

"Claro que extrañaba Misty, extrañaba a todos mis amigos" respondió Ash, pero sin saber, ni enterarse de su sonrojo.

En un momento de charlas y risas, sin darse cuenta llegaron a su destino. Al abrir la puerta, Ash sintió un frío recorrer su espina dorsal y en cuanto vio la expresión de sus amigos entendió. "Ehh… ¿Hola?" pregunto un tanto dudoso.

"Que bueno que llegas… Sir Aaron" dijo Misty en un tono de furia pura, cosa que casi hizo tambalear a Ash. "Creo que nos debes una explicación" Antes de poder dar cualquier explicación a los presentes. La madre de Ash dio un grito.

"¡¿Qué hacen todos esos trofeos aquí?!" grito Delia un tanto impactada.

"Si Ash, ¿Por qué están todos esos trofeos aquí?" Continúo Misty en el mismo tono de enfado anterior. Por lo que Ash siguió temblando, arrepintiéndose parcialmente por no decirles la verdad o por haber 'inventado' a Sir Aaron.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya la escuchaste Ash Ketchum! ¡Danos una explicación!" ahora su madre estaba enfadada. Al parecer y para su lamento el enojo de Misty era contagioso, solamente esperaba a que nadie mas contraiga tal enfermedad.

"Bien… supongo que la sorpresa no fue bien recibida" comento intentando aligerar el humor, pero la mirada casi láser que enviaban ambas 'señoritas' simplemente aumente su potencia, si tal poder existiera en un Pokemon, abría podido destruir a Mewtwo con una facilidad sorprendente. Soltó un suspiro en resignación, para dar inicio a su tan esperada explicación. "En realidad no sabia que ganaría al competir, mi plan inicial era obtener experiencia. Como ya tenia las ocho medallas, solo tenia que ingresar automáticamente. Al principio quería llamar para avisar, pero no quería que vinieran, sabia que mas de alguno interrumpiría sus asuntos para venir y no quería molestar. Al terminar el campeonato Cynthia apareció, entonces me dijo del Reto Maestro, es…"

Ash fue interrumpido por Max. "Brock ya nos lo dijo, entonces empezaste a intentar participar en todas las ligas…"

"Si… También participe en la Batalla de la Frontera en Sinnoh…" Ash no alcanzo a sacar el certificado de su mochila.

"¿No pensaste en que tal vez para alguno de nosotros seria una molestia, que tal vez quisimos verte luchar y apoyarte?" Dijo indignada Misty. "¡Y pensar que ganaste cuatro ligas! ¡Cuatro!" Misty comenzó a caminar en círculos tratando de apaciguar su ira.

"Pero… no pudiste ir a Sinnoh, tampoco a la final de la batalla de la frontera, pensé que esta vez seria lo mismo" Contesto Ash.

"¡Arg!" Misty intento responder pero ya estaba tan enojada, que simplemente salio de la casa a una velocidad veloz y dando un enorme azote a la puerta. Ash miro incrédulo como se alejaba la pelirroja.

"¿Qué le sucede?" pregunto Ash confuso, mirando a sus espaldas, pero lo único que obtuvo fueron miradas de reproche. "¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? No entiendo…" dijo dudoso de la actitud de topos. Sin duda que Ash no había cambiado en ese aspecto para nada, seguía siendo un total despistado.

"¿Y todavía preguntas?" dijeron en armonía tanto como May y Dawn.

Su madre simplemente dio un suspiro. "¿No te das cuenta de que tu actitud en verdad la hirió? A pesar de que no pudiera estar presente, o pudiera ver tus batallas, ella siempre te apoyaría, ¡Todos tus amigos y familia te apoyarían! El saber que estabas en batalla y luchando para alcanzar tus sueños nos hace muy feliz, y el que nos llames para decirnos donde estas y que haces…" Su madre no pudo seguir ya que las lágrimas empezaban a salir. "No sabíamos si estabas vivo, lastimado, enfermo… no te comunicaste por dos años."

"Yo…" Ash se quedo sin palabras. Ya se había dado cuenta, el seguía siendo egoísta, preocupando a todos los demás. "Debo… debo disculparme…" Pero Ash no alcanzo a llegar a la puerta, Brock le tomo el brazo. "Deja que se calme Ash, en estos momentos ir tras ella solo empeorara todo" Pero Ash no escucho, al parecer las palabras de Delia y Misty en verdad lo habían afectado. Soltándose del agarre de Brock siguió a la pelirroja.

--

Ash siguió a Misty hasta un claro a un costado de la entrada a Pueblo paleta. Ya era de noche y el cielo estaba totalmente estrellado, gracias a la baja cantidad de luces que desprendía el pacifico pueblo. La pelirroja se encontraba sentada en el pasto, abrazando sus piernas. "Misty" murmuro el entrenador.

"¡Márchate!" grito la pelirroja, la furia no había disminuido en lo más mínimo.

"Lo siento" dijo nuevamente en voz baja.

"¡Vete!" insistió la pelirroja en el mismo tono.

En cambio Ash se arrodillo junto a la pelirroja. "Al parecer mis acciones eran aun mas egoístas que antes" trato de explicarse el entrenador, sin tener respuesta de parte de Misty. "Es verdad que el viajo lo hice en parte para probar de lo que estaba hecho, para ver si podía mejorarme a mi y a mis Pokemon." No se dio cuenta en que momento llamo la atención de la pelirroja. "Pero también era para dejarles de estorbar" Esta ultima oración hizo que Misty levantara su cabeza para mirarlo fijamente, se notaba que había estado llorando, pero la expresión se mantenía fija en enojo. "Esta idea comenzó cuando viajaba en Hoenn, cuando fuiste de visita." Ash se comenzó a reír levemente. "Nunca espere que te volvieras tan fuerte. Aquel Gyarados tuyo tiene un poder tremendo y cuando lo vi por primera vez pensé que tal vez yo te retenía cuando viajábamos juntos".

La entrenadora de Pokemon de agua abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa.

"Entonces paso lo mismo en Sinnoh. Durante el gran festival note que May había avanzado mucho en sus viajes en Johto. Todos estaban avanzando a mucha velocidad y cada vez estaban mas cerca de alcanzar sus sueños. Y cuando perdí contra Paul en la competencia en Sinnoh simplemente confirmo mis sospechas. En mis viajes yo solo retengo a todos" dijo en un aire de melancolía. "No pude persuadir a Brock de irse" se rió en voz baja. "Pero el también avanzaba, de hecho avanzo durante todos nuestros viajes, aprendiendo detalles increíbles de los Pokemon."

"También quería que estuvieras orgullosa, eso pensé cuando comencé a entrar en las competencias. Lo orgulloso que estarían todos al llegar con los trofeos repentinamente, no se me paso por la cabeza que tal vez los demás querían estar presentes en ese momento de victoria." Ash dio un breve silencio. "Lo siento"

Un silencio inundo el lugar, ninguno emitía un sonido, para Ash era la tortura mas grande que había sufrido, o por lo menos lo fue hasta que la líder de Gimnasio interrumpió. "Soy la aprendiz de Lorelei" dijo repentinamente.

"¿Ehh?" fue lo único que Ash logro articular ante tal inesperada respuesta.

"Soy la única aprendiz de Lorelei" repitió sin mirar a Ash. "Desde hace un mes, tan solo tu Mamá, el Profesor y Tracey lo sabían y planeaba decirlo hoy" Ash estaba impactado ante la noticia. Se sabía que Lorelei nunca había admitido algún aprendiz. "Cuando te di el reto…" Misty tomo furia en su tono de voz. "pensé que te destrozaría, quería dejarte humillado, como a todos los entrenadores que me he enfrentado este ultimo tiempo, pero…" ahora Misty observo a Ash directamente a los ojos mientras se calmaba. "Combatiste como ningún otro lo había hecho antes y luego me entero de derrotaste a las elite de Sinnoh y Hoenn, además de ser el campeón de todas las ligas." Ash no sabia que decir ante esto, por lo que Misty continúo. "Entonces me doy cuenta de que no estuviste jugando con tus Pokemon, y en verdad hiciste todo aquello… "

"Ash… nunca pienses que nos detenías. Tú fuiste quien hizo que May, Max y Dawn le tomaran más importancia a sus Pokemon. Se la historia de May, se que ella odiaba a los Pokemon, pero tu la hiciste cambiar de parecer, eso haces con toda la gente que conoces, las cambias. Tracey jamás se hubiera atrevido a acercarse al Profesor Oak, Brock no hubiera iniciado el viaje y se hubiera quedado con sus hermanos sin como avanzar como criador, todos Ash. Incluyéndome" Jamás alguien le había dicho eso al entrenador, estaba impactado. "Te perdono…" agrego finalmente en un tono de voz suave.

Ash no contesto, aun estaba analizando todo el discurso de Misty.

"Pero que vuelvas a hacer eso… y créeme que tus siguientes competencias no las podrás tomar por mucho, mucho tiempo" anuncio aun enfadada. Ash por su parte no pudo evitar reír sin parar. "¡¿Qué?! ¿Te causa gracia?" pregunto desafiadoramente, haciendo que Ash aumentara aun más su risa.

"Han pasado dos años y aun sigues con una actitud de Gyarados" En cuanto realizo su comentario supo que no debió hacerlo, una vena en forma de equis se agrandaba peligrosamente en la frente de Misty. "Err… digo, aun sigues siendo tan fea como un Gyarados" Al estar tan nervioso solo causo que se equivocara y no pudiera decir bien sus defensas, la vena aumento aun mas de tamaño, y Misty ya estaba empuñando los puños fuertemente. "_Vamos Ash, piensa antes de hablar_- ya no te pareces en nada a Gyarados" dijo finalmente calmando a la pelirroja.

"Bien, ignorare tus estupideces por ahora, veo que después de dos años sigues siendo el mismo despistado" agrego burlescamente, aunque en su interior se alegraba mucho de que todo regresara a la normalidad.

--

Al regresar a casa, el par noto que todos estaban hablando con Lucario quien relataba lo sucedido durante sus viajes y el resto de sus capturas recientes. Los presentes notaron que Lucario era relativamente uno de los primeros Pokemon en capturar durante esos dos años de ausencia, por lo que tenia muchas historias que contar, tanto como en su forma actual o como Ryolu, historias que Brock complementaba, notaron que Max era el que estaba preguntando algo.

"¿Cómo fue que Ash tiene un Salamance?" pregunto el hermano menor de May.

"Eso ocurrió poco después que mi huevo eclosionara. Todavía era un Ryolu cuando fuimos al Valle Charizifico a buscar a Charizard, estaba impresionado al ver el recibimiento que le dio a Ash cuando llegamos al valle." Dijo en su tono serio, al parecer su tono de voz era serio pero nunca aparentaba estar realabado. Jamás se podría saber si Lucario estaba relajado o no.

"Déjame adivinar, un lanzallamas antes de aterrizar" dijo divertida Misty interrumpiendo la conversación y haciendo notar la llegada de ambos a la casa. Lucario movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación, sorprendido por el rápido cambio de humor de Misty, ya que no la conocía, salvo por lo contado Ash.

"Ahí notamos que sobre su lomo estaba Bagon, quien se había hecho amigo de Charizard, este siempre lo llevaba a volar" continuo Brock con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver que sus amigos ya habían arreglado sus diferencias. "Al anunciar que Charizard se iba a ir con nosotros, Bagon insistió en irse con nosotros para seguir a Charizard".

"Otra captura fácil para Ash" dijo Dawn divertida, causando una risa de los presentes.

"¿Y ese Magmortar? Se ve muy poderoso" volvió a preguntar Max. Se notaba que estaba muy entusiasmado con el regreso de Ash y todos sus nuevos Pokemon, la reacción no fue tan buena de parte de Ash, se veía un tanto triste al recordarlo.

"Fue durante uno de los encuentros con J." dijo desanimadamente. "Brock y yo íbamos por la región Sinnoh cuando vimos un Magby herido cercano a una montaña. Pedía desesperadamente ayuda, nos pudimos enterar lo que decía gracias a Meowth… su amigo estaba siendo atacado por J y el que intento defenderlo…" la historia de Ash fue interrumpida por Dawn.

"Espera… hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Cómo fue que terminaste con ese Meowth del Equipo Rocket?" pregunto, cosa que desato el pandemonio en la sala. Ninguno tenia idea de lo sucedió.

"El mismo día que salimos de aquí hace dos años. Nos encontramos con el Equipo Rocket a la entrada de Pueblo Paleta, ahí nos dijeron que se retiraban para cada uno seguir sus sueños y Meowth tenia uno que no podía seguir con Jessie y James. Quería ser un Pokemon mas fuerte, así que ellos decidieron que yo lo cuidara" explico Ash brevemente.

"¡Wow! Nunca espere el día en que el Equipo Rocket se rindiera" comento Misty sorprendida. "Ni menos que aquel Meowth derrotara a mi Gyarados, es algo que me va a perseguir por siempre" dijo desanimada.

"¡Si! Es decir, sin ofender a Misty, pero fue increíble el poder que tiene…" anuncio May.

"Ya, si entendimos, ahora sigue con la historia del Magby" suplico Max.

"El nos guió hacia la montaña, y en el camino vimos a varios Pokemon debilitados, al parecer que intentaron proteger lo que estaba adentro de la montaña. Ahí Brock capturo un Rhyhorn y lo peor es que no me avisaste de nuevo, primero Zubat y…" Ash dijo un tanto enfadado.

"Hey, no es mi culpa que no estés atento" comento recordando lo sucedido hace mucho tiempo. "Habían muchos Pokemon para capturar, si tu no lo notaste no es mi culpa" se defendió el criador.

"Bien, bien. Volviendo a la historia, al entrar en la cueva vimos un gran grupo de cazadores de parte de J, quienes tenían rodeado a un Pokemon en el magma. Era un Heatran. Entre Brock y yo derrotamos a todos sus secuaces, ella como siempre escapo y espero para atacar mas tarde. Pero la forma de trato que había recibido ese Pokemon fue muy grave por lo que comenzó a odiar a todos los humanos, Brock y yo lo cuidamos pero no podíamos quedarnos por mucho tiempo, así que le ofrecí venir conmigo. El logro confiar en mi decidió seguirme si lo derrotaba, gracias a Charizard lo logre" dijo tranquilamente, los presentes estaban en silencio, incrédulos que Ash hubiera derrotado y capturado a tal Pokemon. "Luego al ver que su amigo se iba, Magby decidió acompañarme" Eso mas o menos lo resume todo.

"Y el Gengar, no espere que regresaras con un Pokemon fantasma, ¿Es el Hunter que dejaste con Sabrina?" pregunto Misty.

"Casi. Era el Gastly en la torre fantasma en ciudad Lavanda" Ante esa respuesta Misty se helo completamente, recordando rápidamente la imagen de Ash en el piso, bajo el candelabro. "Un entrenador capturo a Gengar y dejo a Gastly solo, como se encontraba aburrido tan solo decidió acompañarme"

La madre de Ash ya estaba en la cocina, contenta de que todo había regresado a la normalidad, decidiendo hacer la cena mientras los demás contaban las tantas historias de sus viajes, incluyendo la noticia del logro de Misty que todos aprovecharon de celebrar.

Continuara…

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Nuevamente un nuevo capitulo, me senti un poco inspirado, remasterice el capitulo uno, corrigiendo los errores en ataques de Meowth. Tenia la imprecion que el felino podia aprender alguna clase de ataque de golpe (Puño fuego, trueno o hielo), pero al parecer no puede, entonces lo "Rehice". Pronto estara el capitulo 7, este atacazo artistico que me vino es muy largo y creo que da para otro capitulo mas, pero obviamente que los review aceleran el proceso.**

**No se en ese momento mori, o me dio un ataque de locura trancitoria, pero juraria que hace unas semanas dieron un capitulo estreno de pokemon en Cartoon Network con la intro de la primera temporada (Ya saben: pokemon, tienes que atraparlos.... Somos tu y yo... ¡nuestro destino asi es!). Casi me puse a llorar, por un momento pense... ¿Volvera misty? ¿Se dieron cuenta de su error? ahhh... que nostalgia.**

**Finalmente les recomiendo el mejor fanfic de la seccion de pokemon (a mi opinion) "La caverna de un millon de colores" que esta en ingles obviamente. En especial el capitulo 9, esa es la mejor y mas realista confecion de Ash que he leido en mi vida. Sin duda tienen que leerlo. Sin mas que decir, me despido.**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**  
**(Hacer Click Aqui)**  
**l**  
**l**  
**V**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7:**

Al día siguiente como siempre Delia Ketchum era la primera en levantarse o por lo menos eso pensó. Al entrar a la sala, en el centro de esta noto que de las seis bolsas de dormir uno faltaba y otro ya estaba sentado en ella., Ash era el faltante y Brock era el sentado, el resto aun dormía placidamente. Busco alrededor buscando a su hijo, para notarlo que estaba afuera, a un costado de su jardín. A su sorpresa Lucario lo estaba atacando y este evadía fácilmente, cosa que tomo en baja guardia a su madre.

"Toma tiempo acostumbrarse a ver a Ash así" comento Brock, quien al parecer ya estaba viendo el enfrentamiento desde antes. "Al parecer Lucario noto las habilidades de aura de Ash, entonces acordó ayudar a Ash a controlarla. Es gracioso, un Pokemon entrenando a su entrenador. Siempre escuche que tanto el entrenador como su Pokemon deben aprender mutuamente, nunca pensé que Ash lo haría literalmente"

"¿Habilidades de Aura?" pregunto la madre de Ash un tanto dudosa de ese termino.

"El aura es lo que tiene todo ser viviente. Notamos esa habilidad mientras viajábamos en Hoenn con Max y May y luego lo confirmamos en Sinnoh. Ash siempre ha sido sensible a sentir el aura de otros que sepan controlarla, normalmente son Pokemon como Lucario" Explico Brock, mientras esto pasaba, Ash y Lucario detenían su ejercicio. Ash se puso de rodillas y cerró sus ojos.

"¿Qué hace ahora?" pregunto intrigada ante la nueva acción de su hijo.

"Lucario le enseña a ver usando el aura de las cosas. Es bastante difícil, pero ha logrado avanzar un poco" Explico nuevamente el criador, dejando a su madre aun mas sorprendida. "¿Quiere ayuda para hacer el desayuno Sra. Ketchum?" pregunto.

"Claro Brock, gracias" Delia continuo a la cocina, mientras Brock iba al baño, antes de ir a ayudar a la madre de Ash. Mientras que Misty era la siguiente en despertar, siendo despertada por el ruido de la madre de Ash en la cocina. Lo siguiente que noto es que dos personas no estaban en sus sacos de dormir. Ash y Brock no estaban.

"¿Dónde estará Ash?" se dijo en voz baja, rápidamente noto el movimiento através de la ventana de la casa. Lucario estaba de pie observando detenidamente a Ash, quien estaba sentado en cuclillas, cuidadosamente de su bolsillo saco una tela, quedo sorprendida al ver que era el pañuelo que le había dado hace unos años, cuando se separaron, curiosamente Ash lo uso para cubrirse los ojos.

Para el horro inicial Lucario golpeo a Ash cuando ya estaba vendado, o eso fue lo que pensó. Ash evadió el golpe fácilmente. Luego de unos momentos Lucario lo intento nuevamente, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez. Al parecer algo había dicho Lucario, ya que Ash se levanto quedando frente a frente con el Pokemon. Ambos comenzaron con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Lucario daba una patada que Ash bloqueaba con su brazo, luego daba un puñetazo que Lucario desviaba con sus patas delanteras. Era un combate refinado, demostrando que Ash había aprendido el estilo de combate de Lucario.

Durante el combate Misty se comenzó a concentrar en Ash y sus cambios, actualmente estaba con sus jeans azules y una polera negra. Se podía ver que Ash no tenia músculos grandes, pero si firmes, una estructura delgada que realmente le iba bien. Misty se comenzó a sonrojar al ver detenidamente a Ash. Sus sentimientos por el muchacho no solo no habían desaparecido en dos años. Simplemente aumentaron, de formas que ella no esperaba y el estar tan cerca de el hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Sin saber que estuvo viéndolo por al menos diez minutos, incluso Brock ya salio del baño.

El criador llego a la sala, notando inmediatamente la cara sonrojada de Misty, observando directamente a la ventana donde estaba Ash y Lucario en su practica matutina. "_Algunas cosas no cambian, Misty. Eres demasiado fácil_" pensó con una sonrisa traviesa. Lentamente se acerco a Misty quien aun parecía totalmente en su mundo de ensueño. Se acerco y le tomo el hombro. "¡Buenos días!".

Misty sorprendida y asustada ante el gesto inesperado dio un grito, el cual surco toda la casa despertando a todos los dormidos y que hizo entrar a la casa a Ash. "¡¿Paso algo?!" pregunto el entrenador preocupado luego de abrir la ventana.

"¿Ehh? No, nada…." Dijo la pelirroja avergonzada.

"¿Segura?" pregunto confuso, notando como Max, May y Dawn observaban perplejos la escena.

Brock se escapaba a la cocina con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, aprovechando todo el pánico infundado por Misty. "_¿Unir a Ash y a Misty? Sera como comer pastel_" pensó astutamente el criador, debía comenzar a planear esto detalladamente. Sin saber que un ratón amarillo sobre una bolsa de dormir habia sido testigo de todo el asunto desde un principio.

--

El desayuno transcurrió normalmente, continuando la charla de ayer, también ante la sorpresa de que Ash despertara primero que todos, cosa que era tan antinatural como el hecho de que un Snorlax no tuviera hambre. Luego los seis jóvenes fueron al laboratorio del profesor para dar inicio a la batalla tan ansiada de Max. Los seis, más Tracey y el profesor estaban reunidos en la reservación, y tanto Max como Ash estaban frente a frente. Por supuesto que Ash tenía a Pikachu como siempre en su hombro.

"¿Preparado?" pregunto Ash.

"Siempre, ¡Ve Gallade!" El Pokemon apareció de su Pokeball, su mirada de determinación hizo que Lucario abriera los ojos sorprendido, la determinación que mostraba el Pokemon era sorprendente. "¿Dónde esta Mewtwo?" pregunto.

"¡Es hora!" grito Ash, la respuesta fue inmediata, el Pokemon se tele transporto en el campo de batalla frente a Ash, ahí quieto y levitando levemente. "Max, una vez que comience no abra vuelta atrás. ¿Estas seguro que quieres continuar?" pregunto el entrenador antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Si Ash…" contesto.

"Muy bien, esta batalla será uno a uno. Gallade contra Mewtwo. ¿Quién inicia?" pregunto Brock, haciendo de juez de la batalla.

"Max" respondió rápidamente el entrenador al mando de Mewtwo.

"Así será, ¡Comiencen!" indico el arbitro.

"Gallade, usa Corte Psíquico" las laminas filosas a los costados de los brazos de Gallade comenzaron a emitir un brillo, el Pokemon los agito en dirección a su oponente para lanzar un corte destellante.

"¿Mmm…? Si… entiendo… ¡Mewtwo evádelo y usa Vista al Futuro!" El Pokemon clonado simplemente se elevo gracias a sus poderes Psíquicos, quedando suspendido en el aire, luego los ojos del Pokemon destellaron levemente, indicando el inicio de su ataque. Pero los demás estaban más pendientes de los murmuros que había hecho Ash antes.

"¿Con quien estaba hablando Ash?" pregunto May sin saber que ocurría con el entrenador.

"No lo se, no escuche nada" agrego Dawn.

"Debe ser la telepatía de Mewtwo, de esa forma se puede comunicar con Ash y de alguna manera dar detalles de lo que sucede en la batalla." Anuncio Misty, recordando lo sucedido en aventuras pasadas con aquel Pokemon.

"Ahora usa Aura Esfera" Grito Ash. Inmediatamente el Pokemon comenzó a cargar en sus manos, aumentando de tamaño a cada segundo, hasta quedar en una esfera azul de tamaño considerable y lanzándola al oponente.

"¡Doble Equipo!" grito Max en defensa inmediata. Ahora habían seis Gallade en el campo de batalla, la Aura Esfera fallo miserablemente. "Es tiempo de nuestra arma secreta, ¡Ataca con Bola de Sombras!" Los seis Gallade desaparecieron, dejando a uno solo cargando la esfera hacia Mewtwo.

"¡Confusión sobre la esfera de sombras!" La esfera de color negro paro en seco con la mano de Mewtwo bajo mando. "¡Ahora regrésala!" El objetivo ahora era el propio dueño del ataque.

"¡Esquívalo!" grito el entrenador ante la jugada inesperada de Ash. El Pokemon salto la esfera gracias a la velocidad aumentada de doble equipo muy fácilmente.

"¡Anulación ahora!" La orden de Ash fue sorpresiva, pero mas aun el hecho de que en el salto Gallade se encontrara cara a cara con el Pokemon Psíquico. Inmediatamente los ojos de Mewtwo atontaron a Gallade. Ahora este Pokemon no podía usar Bola de sombras.

"Esto debe ser un duro golpe para Max" dijo el profesor.

"¿Por qué profesor?" pregunto May un tanto confundida.

"Mira la cara de Max. Bola de Sombra es un ataque tipo fantasma, por lo tanto es realmente efectivo contra los Pokemon tipo Psíquicos como Mewtwo, por la expresión en su rostro, Max no tiene otro ataque que pueda contra uno de ese tipo. Ahora con anulación funcionando en Gallade no puede usar Bola de Sombras por un tiempo" Explico sabiamente el profesor. May se puso triste, es verdad, apoyaba a su hermano que ganara el combate, desde un principio tenia pocas esperanzas para ganar.

Pero la expresión de Max cambio nuevamente. "Es hora del plan B, Gallade usa Cortes Furia" Gallade se acerco nuevamente a Mewtwo, esta vez logrando realizar el ataque. "¡Continua de esa manera!"

"Bien, supongo que puedo equivocarme de vez en cuando. Cortes Furia es un ataque tipo Insecto, que también es bastante efectivo contra los tipo Psíquicos, aunque no sea tan fuerte como Bola de Sombras"

"Ahora aléjate y usa danza espadas" Gallade ágilmente se alejo de Mewtwo guardando distancia y comenzó a realizar su danza.

"Mewtwo, no hagas nada" ordeno Ash tomando por sorpresa a Max. Mewtwo solo aterrizo quedándose de pie, alerta a cualquier cambio en el ambiente. Al parecer sabía lo que estaba pensando Ash.

"Porque…" Antes de que pudiera preguntar, la respuesta llego en un destello. Vista al Futuro ya había llegado, tomando a Gallade completamente desprevenido. El ataque Psíquico impacto de lleno sobre el Pokemon creando una gran cortina de humo.

"Ese ataque se vio muy poderoso" dijo May un tanto asustada, y lo que vio confirmo sus miedos. Gallade se encontraba en el suelo notablemente lastimado por el poderoso ataque.

"¡No! ¡Gallade!" grito Max preocupado por su Pokemon.

"Gallade no puede…" antes de terminar, el Pokemon aun con graves daños se comenzó a levantar. "La batalla continua" dijo Brock retractándose de sus palabras anteriores.

"Gallade, ¿Puedes continuar?" pregunto un tanto dudoso su entrenador, el daño en el Pokemon era considerable, no se explicaba como era posible que aun estuviera de pie, de hecho todos se preguntaba como era posible que siguiera en pie.

"Es por su espíritu de lucha" El silencio que se había formado lo interrumpió el Lucario de Ash como siempre hablando através de su telepatía. "Al parecer Gallade puede sentir la importancia para Max de esta lucha, lo se porque yo tengo esa sensación siempre que lucho junto con Ash. Quiere demostrar que su entrenador no es débil y que el mismo no lo es." Explico, iluminando a los presentes.

"¡Galla! ¡Gallade!" grito el Pokemon decidido.

"Quiere que continúes con la batalla, Max" tradujo Lucario.

"Muy bien, ¡usa Cortes Furia!" El Pokemon fue corriendo hacia Mewtwo, quien aun seguía analizando la escena reciente en su mente.

"¡Mewtwo! ¡Termínalo con Psíquico!" Saliendo de sus pensamientos, el Pokemon levanto su mano con tres dedos y señalo a Gallade con la intención de realizar el ataque.

"¡Usa tus navajas para evadirlo!" grito Max. Gallade que aun seguía en carrera hacia Mewtwo noto las intenciones de su oponente, rápidamente y sin perder velocidad enterró su navaja derecha en tierra para dar un giro y evadir el inminente ataque, luego de dar una vuelta completa y quedar en la misma posición, desenterró la navaja y continuo la carrera. "¡Ahora Cortes Furia con toda potencia!" Max sabia que si no lograba algún daño ahora, seria el fin.

"¡Aura Esfera!" El Pokemon clon comenzó a cargar la energía, pero era tiempo insuficiente para lanzarlo, las navajas ya estaba sobre el. "¡Evádelo!" El ataque de cortes furia paso como si hubiera cortado un montón de humo, como si Mewtwo nunca hubiera estado ahí.

"¿Gallade?" se pregunto el Pokemon perplejo.

"¡A tu espalda!" grito Max, pero su Pokemon no pudo escucharlo. A espaldas es Gallade se encontraba Mewtwo con la Aura Esfera totalmente cargada. "¡No!" La Aura Esfera arrastro a Gallade contra un árbol cercano, e inmediatamente quedo fuera de combate.

"¿Tele trasportación? Nunca había pensado que algún Pokemon usaría ese ataque de esa manera" dijo el Profesor Oak sorprendido por la inteligencia de ese Pokemon y mas aun con la combinación de un Aura Esfera totalmente cargada.

"¡Gallade no puede continuar! ¡Mewtwo es el ganador!" grito finalmente Brock, que en un principio estaba igual de atontado que los demás. Max fue corriendo a buscar a su Gallade debilitado.

"¡Gallade! ¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto mientras recogía al Pokemon entre sus brazos. El Pokemon solo asintió, demasiado cansado como para decir algo mas. "descansa, de lo mereces después de esa espectacular batalla."

Mewtwo y Ash se acercaron a ver al Pokemon.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" pregunto Ash preocupado.

"Si, estará bien. Gracias por una gran batalla, espero tener revancha pronto" dijo Max, al parecer no le había afectado la perdida en contra Mewtwo. "Aun me falta mucho por entrenar y quiero ver de cuanto será mi progreso la próxima vez." Esta vez Max miro a Mewtwo. "Gracias por la batalla, en verdad eres un Pokemon único".

"Durante la batalla pude ver fácilmente porque eres amigo de Ash. Tienes un gran respeto por tus Pokemon, pero también un corazón grande, por lo que puedes llamar a Gallade fácilmente tu amigo. Es algo que no veo muy a menudo. Los humanos no suelen preocuparse por los Pokemon de esa manera, y cada vez que pierdo la fe en ello, vengo a ver a Ash. Esa es la razón principal por la que vine. No tienes nada que agradecer, soy yo quien debe hacerlo, por mostrarme que Ash no es el único" Diciendo esto el Pokemon se levanto y se alejo levemente. "Debo irme Ash, es peligroso que pase mucho tiempo en un solo lugar."

"Entiendo, cuídate. Y manda saludos a los demás Pokemon, sabes que si necesitas ayuda, puedes contar conmigo" se despidió Ash.

"Lo mismo digo. Adiós a todos" sin decir mas el Pokemon desapareció de la zona.

"Bien, creo que son muchas emociones por un día. Es hora de llevar a Gallade, en el laboratorio lo cuidare como debe ser" dijo el Profesor Oak. Haciendo caso de él todos lo siguieron dentro del laboratorio.

--

Una vez que dejaron a Gallade con el profesor, Ash decidió que era tiempo de ir a visitar a Heatran en su nuevo ambiente. La razón principal era que el Pokemon de fuego debía acostumbrarse nuevamente a la gente, y dejar de odiarlos, lo que en un futuro podría ser muy peligroso en batalla. Los siete jóvenes, esta vez estando en el grupo Tracey, llegaron a la zona de Pokemon de fuego y roca. Lentamente comenzaron a bajar a unas cuevas. A la entrada de esta notaron el Magmortar de Ash, quien fue a saludar a su entrenador inmediatamente.

Ash se adelanto al grupo, aun costado del Pokemon de fuego.

"Iré yo con Magmortar primero, una vez que Magmortar salga, sigan a Brock" pidió Ash sabiendo que era peligroso. Aquel Pokemon solo confiaba en Ash y Brock, el decepcionarlo o asustarlo seria terrible.

Lentamente Ash, Pikachu y Magmortar bajaron por la cueva, notando que en el fondo se veía el lago de magma y sin saber que en uno de los orificios de la pared en la cueva unos ojos observaban detenidamente al entrenador.

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

**Les dije que seria pronto, ¿Ven? Ahora... ¿Que se necesita para mas reviews? Estaba esperando el tercero, pero nunca llegaba, asi que me desespere. Espero que les guste la batalla. Se preguntaran porque no le puse Bola de Sombras a Mewtwo. Actualmente ultilizo la base de datos de pokexperto (gran pagina, esta todo lo que imagines de los pokemon) en donde sale cada ataque. En ninguna parte se lee esfera de sombras, me sorprendio que aprende esfera aura en nivel 100.**

**Stats de Gallade:  
-Danza Espadas  
-Doble Equipo  
-Bola de Sombras  
-Cortes Furia  
-Corte Psiquico**

**Stats de Mewtwo:  
-Vista al Furuto  
-Tele Transportacion  
-Aura Esfera  
-Psiquico  
-Confusion**

**¡Dejen Reviews!  
(Hacer Click Aqui)  
l  
l  
V**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8:**

Ash, en compañía de Magmortar y Pikachu, llego al final de la caverna. El lugar no parecía haber nada fuera de lugar, la lava burbujeando, el inmenso calor, las paredes al rojo vivo. Ash espero, hasta que el propio Pokemon de fuego de Ash gritara. "¡Mag! ¡Magmortar!" El burbujeo comenzó a aumentar y del centro del lago apareció un ser de cabeza blanca y potentes ojos naranja. Su tamaño no era muy grande, con suerte tenia un poco más de un metro y medio. Su piel se asemejaba a tierra y lava, sus patas en forma de cruz, dando la apariencia de poder escalar paredes.

"¡Heat! ¡Tran!" grito el Pokemon alegre al ver al entrenador, por su parte el entrenador también sonrío. Rápidamente el Pokemon de magma salio del centro del lago. Una vez fuera espero a que su temperatura bajara para estar en frente de él. Sin duda recordaba que un humano no podía soportar temperaturas muy altas. "¡Tran! ¡TRRAA!" grito alegre.

"¡Ey! A mi, a Pikachu y a Magmortar también nos alegra verte. ¿Te gusta este lugar?" pregunto curioso el entrenador. Lo más importante para Ash era que Heatran estuviera bien en este nuevo lugar. Un cambio de Sinnoh a Kanto era bastante grande. El Pokemon se movió felizmente por la zona, aclarando el hecho de que le encantaba, para luego regresar a los pies de Ash. "Amigo, ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos? Te dije que haría que volvieras a confiar en la gente" El Pokemon miro al entrenador dudoso, si lo recordaba, pero no le gustaba.

"Tran… hee… trann…" murmuraba. Aunque para Ash esto era el equivalente a que un humano divagara.

"Sabes que son amigos míos y Brock vendrá con ellos. Estoy seguro de que extrañas su comida" Esto basto para que el Pokemon dejara de dudar y afirmo con su cabeza silenciosamente y con mucha vergüenza. Al parecer era bastante orgulloso, y el hecho de que la comida de Brock le encantara no podía ocultarlo. "Sabia que te gustaría la idea" Esta vez su atención fue al Magmortar. "Ya es hora, avísale a los demás" pidió en tono serio.

"¡Mag!" Decidido, el Pokemon se marcho por la caverna que unía el lago volcánico con la superficie, dejando a Ash y a Pikachu con el Pokemon de lava.

"Solo relájate" dijo Ash pasando su mano por la cabeza del Pokemon, el cual ya se encontraba lo suficientemente tibio para poder tocar. La tensión en el Pokemon se notaba. Solo confiaba en Ash y en Brock por los cuidados atentos que le habían otorgado, pero el ver masas grandes de personas lo podían alterar fácilmente, recordando el momento en que fue acorralado por J y sus cazadores. "Te prometo que ninguno te hará daño".

Un sonido alerto al entrenador y al par de Pokemon presentes. Brock lentamente se asomo por la esquina de la caverna. "¿Se puede pasar?" pregunto el criador.

"Brock, deja que pase uno a la vez". Pidió Ash, de esta manera la transición seria más controlable si tan solo aparecía un humano nuevo a la vez. "Que el resto se mantenga oculto por favor".

"Bien, ya escucharon a Ash. ¿Quién será el primero?" pregunto Brock.

"¡Yo seré el primero!" grito Max entusiasmado al ver al nuevo Pokemon raro.

"No Max, es muy peligroso, te podría atacar" dijo su hermana en su actitud habitual sobre protectora.

"¡May! Ahora soy un Entrenador Pokemon, puedo cuidarme yo solo" anuncio el mas joven del grupo. "Ya viaje por todo Hoenn y ahora estoy en Kanto buscando medallas de gimnasio, hace mas seis meses inicie mi viaje Pokemon, ¡Se cuidarme!" grito en verdad enfadado por la actitud de May.

"Déjalo May, que sea el quien vaya primero, yo iré después" dijo Misty.

Resignada a la pérdida, May y el resto eligieron el orden, el cual quedo: Max, Misty, Dawn, quienes serian guiados por Brock. En cuanto Max asomo su cabeza, una vez que Brock avanzo un poco y dio la señal, el Pokemon observo al nuevo humano con enojo; sin perder de vista ningún solo detalle. Max dio paso tras paso, acercando al Pokemon lentamente, hasta quedar a tan solo un paso de distancia.

"Ahora Max. Dale la comida Pokemon que te di" susurro Brock. "Hazlo lentamente"

Tal y como dijo Brock, Max levanto su mano derecha que estaba empuñada, esto hizo que Heatran diera un paso hacia atrás, creando una leve vacilación en Max. Lentamente se agacho y quedo frente al Pokemon. Luego abrió su mano mostrando la comida y la acerco al Pokemon.

"Esta e-es tu co-comida" tartamudeo el nuevo entrenador inseguro de la acción de Heatran. "La hizo Brock".

Ash quien estaba parado aun lado de Heatran puso una mano en su lomo, logrando tranquilizar al Pokemon. Este siendo invadido por la tranquilidad de su entrenador, acerco su boca lentamente a la mano de Max, tomando su comida. Una vez que trago la comida, el Pokemon sonrío. "¡Hea! ¡Hee!" Este movió su cabeza hacia delante dejándose acariciar por Max.

"Vaya, al parecer le agradas. Max" comento Ash sorprendido de la rápida confianza que le daba Heatran a Max.

"Ge-genial" dijo mientras el nerviosismo inicial se iba. "Veamos que dice Dexter" Rápidamente Max saco su Pokedex y señalo a Heatran:

"_**Heatran: El Pokemon Domo Lava. Este Pokemon habita cuevas volcánicas. Cava con sus pies en forma de cruz para trepar por techos y paredes**_".

"Sorprendente" fue lo único que pudo articular Max mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza del extraño Pokemon.

-x-

De esta manera continuo el final de la mañana. Uno a uno, los amigos de Ash fueron entrando a la cueva para ser presentados al Pokemon. Para el entrenador del Pokemon, fue todo mejor de lo que esperaba. Heatran se adapto rápidamente a las nuevas personas, a lo que Brock atribuía a la confianza que le daba el entrenador a su Pokemon, lo que Ash no pudo negar.

Una vez saliendo el grupo de seis de la caverna, a la entrada se toparon con el Profesor Oak y Tracey, quienes se preguntaban donde se habían metido todos. Ash, aprovechando la oportunidad presento al profesor y a su amigo de las islas naranja a Heatran. Cosa que ilumino totalmente al profesor. Gracias a esto, le permitía estudiarlo, pero comprometiéndose a no revelar nada de lo descubierto hasta nuevo aviso, diciendo algo similar a sus amigos, este era un secreto entre ellos. Mientras que Tracey estaba mas que feliz de hacer un boceto rápido del Pokemon.

Ahora todos estaban afuera de la misma caverna.

"Ash, la otra razón por la que vine, es para avisarte o mejor dicho avisarles de la competición anual de Pueblo Paleta de Poke-Aro" Esto sorprendió a todos los presentes, incluyendo al propio Ash. "Será dentro de una semana, y todos ustedes pueden participar" invito el profesor.

"¿Dijo anual? ¿Desde cuando?" pregunto dudoso Ash.

"Esto ocurrió poco tiempo después que partiste en tu viaje Pokemon la primera vez. Desde entonces Gary ha sido el campeón indiscutible" dijo orgulloso el investigador de su propio nieto.

"¡¿Por qué nunca me dijeron?!" grito Ash sintiéndose insultado. Como Sir Aaron había ganado varias competencias de Poke-Aro alrededor del mundo y el saber que en su propio pueblo natal hacían una de estas competencias y jamás le habían avisado lo destrozaba.

"Nunca estabas presente para el acontecimiento. Siempre en Johto, Islas Naranja, Hoenn, Sinnoh. Jamás estuviste localizable. En cambio Gary siempre se tomo un tiempo para regresar y participar" Dijo finalmente el profesor, y Ash sabia que tenia la razón.

"¡Eso es genial!" interrumpió Max. "¡Yo participare y ganare!"

"¡No tendrás oportunidad en contra de mi y de Beautifly!" grito May competitivamente a su hermano.

"Con que Gary siempre gana. No si Sir Aaron tiene algo que decir al respecto" Comento Ash alegre. Al decir estas palabras tanto May como Max pararon sus gritos de fondo. Ambos se miraron y tragaron aire con fuerza. Tendrían que entrenar muy duro, porque esta vez el campeón de cuatro ligas iba a concursar, además del antiguo rival del mismo. Pero las expresiones de perplejidad del profesor y de Tracey no se hicieron esperar.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ash?" Tracey fue el primero en preguntar.

"¡Verdad que no les habías contado Ash! O debería decir… Sir Aaron" comento burlescamente Misty y Ash comenzó a lamentarse, notando en cámara lenta como las expresiones de Samuel y Tracey se adaptaban a la información.

El infierno se abrió otra vez.

-x-

Una vez que todas las acciones y preguntas fueron contestadas pudieron retomar el tema inicial a la conversación, aunque las expresiones de asombro fue lo mas que se logro cambiar. "Creo que debo ir a entrenar a mi Pokemon que voy a usar" se dijo Max "Si Ash va a participar, necesitare todo el entrenamiento que pueda".

"¿Qué Pokemon vas a usar Max?" pregunto curioso Ash.

"Es un secreto, necesito toda la ventaja que pueda" anuncio confiado el joven con lentes. "¿Y tu?"

"Si tu no me dices, ¿Crees que te voy a decir?" respondió divertidamente.

"¡Rayos! ¡No me la dejas fácil! ¡Tienes muchos Pokemon que puedes usar! ¡Noctowl! ¡Swellow! ¡Gliscor! ¡Pidgeot!" Inmediatamente Max hizo una pausa y un pensamiento dio fruto a un grito horrorizado. "¡Charizard! ¡Debo irme a entrenar!" Rápidamente Max se fue corriendo del lugar.

"Y tu Dawn, ¿Vas a participar?" pregunto May.

"No. No me gustan este tipo de cosas" dijo la coordinadora.

"Ya veo, ¿Quieres ayudarme a entrenar?" pregunto entusiasmada.

"Claro" diciendo esto ambas se fueron también. Sin duda que seria una semana muy agitada.

"Bueno Tracey, es hora de regresar al laboratorio. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer, sin contar que nosotros organizamos siempre la competencia." Estando de acuerdo su ayudante, caminaron al laboratorio.

"¡Lo olvide! ¡Debo ayudar a la Sra. Ketchum a hacer el almuerzo. ¡Mr. Mime no debe ganarme esta vez!" diciendo esto el criador desapareció levantando el polvo al paso. Por un momento, esto pareció planeado. Ash y Misty se encontraban solos, claro que en compañía de Pikachu. Misty no tardo en ponerse nerviosa, mientras que a Ash sintió un hambre repentina.

"Quiero ver como se adaptan mis Pokemon, ¿Quieres venir?" pregunto Ash en su actitud relajada.

"Claro, pero. ¿No debes entrenar? Todos estarán dando su todo" comento Misty, pensando que la cabeza de Ash se estaba inflando debido al ego.

"Entrenare, pero primero debo dejar que mis Pokemon descansen. Siempre han estado en sus Pokeballs, o entrenando. Como andaba viajando continuamente nunca estuvieron sueltos un tiempo. Esta es la primera vez en dos años que tienen verdadera libertad" explico Ash en un tono perturbadoramente maduro para Misty, no esperaba este gran cambio. "Una vez que descansen lo suficiente, comenzare." Ash hizo una breve pausa, realizando algo. "¿Tu no vas a competir?"

"No, por esta vez será divertido mirar. Nunca antes había visto un enfrentamiento de Poke-Aro. ¿En que consiste?" pregunto la pelirroja, mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar rumbo a la zona boscosa de la reservación. En el camino Ash le dijo todas las reglas del evento, pero misteriosamente Ash se detuvo al llegar a los limites entre bosque.

"¿Escuchas eso?" pregunto Ash.

"¿Qué?" ambos guardaron silencio. En un instante se noto. Se escuchaba como una estampida. Al mirar hacia el bosque se dieron cuenta de la razón. Una estampida de distintos Pokemon iban rumbo a ellos. "¿Qué es eso?"

Ahí estaban corriendo a gran velocidad hacia ellos, varios Pokemon de Ash: Meganium, Feraligart, Glalie, Swellow, Donphan, Garchomp, Gliscor, Torkoal, Muk, Tyranitar, Magnezone, Leafeon, y Raichu. Misty se aparto un poco sabiendo que iba a suceder. Todos los Pokemon saltaron sobre Ash. "¡Arg! ¡Yo también me alegro de verlos!" grito Ash siendo aplastado por todos ellos.

Se tardo unos minutos en que sus Pokemon dejaran de expresar 'cariño' por su entrenador. Una vez que el caos volviera a una relativa normalidad Misty lo noto. Sobre Ash estaba abrazado a su Leafeon. "¿Cómo estas Leafeon?" pregunto Ash mientras lograba ponerse de pie, para quedarse en cuclillas junto al Pokemon y este se acurrucaba entre sus brazos. "¡Leeaa!" Chillo el Pokemon feliz.

"¡Es una lindura!" Grito Misty al ver el Pokemon tan tierno. "Se ve muy brillante" Misty se puso en la misma posición de Ash para acariciar al Pokemon, este acepto con gusto.

"Se debe a que es un Pokemon Brillante, como Noctowl" explico Ash. Rápidamente Ash saco su Pokedex, en ella presionó unos botones y presento una foto a la líder de gimnasio. "Este era el Eevee antes de evolucionar". Misty miro atontada al Pokemon. En la foto se veía un Eevee blanco como la nieve, si no es que plateado. Era sin duda la criatura más hermosa que había visto. "Increíble, ¿Verdad?" dijo Ash mirando la expresión de su amiga.

Luego de esto se despidieron de los Pokemon que habían recibido a Ash, cada uno fue a un destino propio, pero Leafeon y Raichu lo siguieron junto a Misty. Pikachu se bajo del hombro de Ash para jugar junto al Raichu en el camino. Los dos humanos llegaron a un pequeño claro. Se sorprendieron al ver a Snorlax, Salamance, Slaking, Metagross y Torterra dormidos. Y en las ramas de este ultimo estaban Meowth y Gengar durmiendo bajo la sombra de daban los mismos arbustos en su espalda.

"Ese par si que se llevan bien, ¿Cierto Misty?" pregunto Ash divertido al ver la escena de sus Pokemon holgazanes. Pero paro la risa al notar que Misty no respondía, se volteo para ver que pasaba e inmediatamente volvió a reír, esta vez por algo que le trajo mucha nostalgia. Misty estaba paralizada, su cara mostraba una expresión de horror puro, ¿La razón? Un Ariados, o mejor dicho el Ariados de Ash, estaba sobre su cabeza. "No me digas que aun le temes a los Pokemon insecto" se burlo. Se sorprendió al no tener una respuesta de ataque, al parecer en verdad tenía miedo. "Ariados, bájate de ella. Vamos, ven a jugar con Raichu y Pikachu." Contento de obedecer el arácnido bajo y comenzó una charla con ambos Pokemon eléctricos. "Ya paso Misty" dijo aun sonriendo.

"¡No fue divertido! ¡Odio a los Pokemon insecto!" grito recuperándose, ante tal respuesta Ash comenzó a reír más fuerte. "¡¡Que te causa tanta gracia!! ¡¡No veo lo gracioso!!" grito mas enfurecida.

"Lo… lo siento Mist, pero… extrañaba esto" contesto entre risas. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo…" comento el entrenador. Misty estaba a punto de mandarlo a volar con su mazo, pero se detuvo. Toda su furia desapareció, hasta que ella misma comenzó a reír. En verdad que había pasado mucho tiempo. "De alguna forma te estas salvando de mis golpes, pero la próxima ten por seguro que no me detendré".

Una vez olvidada la broma continuaron su viaje por el bosque de la reservación, hasta llegar a su destino final. La zona que limita entre los Pokemon tipo agua y hierva. Como lo espero, Venusaur y Blastoise estaban aquí, al igual que el resto de los Pokemon de agua de Ash y algunos de los tipo planta. Misty al notar todos los tipo agua presentes se acerco a verlos a la orilla del lago, fascinada al ver tantos de ellos juntos, para luego comenzar a jugar con ellos.

Ash se limito a observar. Ahora, por primera vez podía ver los cambios de Misty en estos dos años. Sin duda que estaba un poco mas alta, pero el había crecido también quedando ambos de la misma altura. Su peinado cambio, ahora lo dejaba libre, pero no lo tenia largo, llegándole hasta un poco mas abajo que su cuello y estaba peinado de tal manera que le llegara hasta delante de su cuello, la parte de enfrente la llevaba alborotada, mucho le recordaba a él mismo, con algunos mechones hacia arriba y otros hacia abajo. Llevaba una chaqueta celeste, con bordes azules. Polera ajustada blanca y para igualar la chaqueta shorts celeste con un gran cinturón. Por alguna extra razón, a Ash le volvió a dar hambre.

"Misty…" Antes de que pudiera seguir fue embestido por un Pokemon, siendo derribado al suelo. "Arg… ¿Quien eres?" pregunto al Pokemon que aun estaba sobre el. Era de estatura pequeña, de una piel gris, salvo por su cabeza y la zona de su cola que eran azules. El Pokemon continuo jugueteando con Ash, y este curioso saco su Pokedex. "¿Veamos quien eres?

"¡Crrrraaa!" chirrío el Pokemon mientras Ash lo analizaba.

"**Cranidos: El Pokemon Cabezazo. Vivía en la jungla hace unos 100 millones de años. Su cráneo es tan duro como el hierro" **Anuncio el Pokedex, dejando a un entrenador y una líder de gimnasio dudosos.

"¿Hace cien millones de años? Eso no tiene sentido" dijo Ash intentando ponerse de pie, pero el Pokemon insistía en jugar con el. "Esto es extraño, ningún Pokemon salvaje se lanza contra un humano queriendo jugar, o por lo menos no los normales". Se dijo el entrenador.

"Deberíamos buscar al profesor, después de todo el debe saber que tipos de Pokemon viven en su reservación" respondió Misty, entre tanto Leafeon, Pikachu y Raichu lograron distraer al Pokemon lo suficiente como para que Ash se intentara poner de pie, pero la pelirroja noto que le costaba trabajo. "Déjame ayudarte" Misty le extendió la mano.

"Creo que su cabeza en verdad es dura" comento Ash aceptando la mano. Rápidamente el entrenador se puso de pie. "Gracias" El tiempo se congelo, o por lo menos así pareció para Misty. "Err… Misty, necesito mi mano" agrego el entrenador un tanto sonrojado, un lado desconocido a el le agradaba la sensación que le daba.

"¡Claro!" grito apartando su mano avergonzada. "Creo que es hora de movernos" intentando cambiar el tema.

-x-

El dúo de humanos en compañía de Leafeon, Pikachu, Raichu y Cranidos llegaron al laboratorio, entrando por el ventanal en la parte de atrás de la enorme casa. "¡Profesor Oak!" grito Ash. Ante el grito del joven, tanto Tracey y Samuel aparecieron. "¿Sabe de donde salio este Pokemon? Según Dexter esta extinto."

"Veo que se toparon con uno de los Cranidos que trajo Gary. El reanimo algunos de fósiles, pensando en recrear la especie. Al inicio tan solo habían dos, ahora hay toda mas de una docena en la reservación." Explico el investigador.

"Sorprendente, se nota que Gary no ha perdido el tiempo en sus investigaciones" comento Ash admirado de los avances de su antiguo rival. Entre tanto Cranidos comenzó a jugar junto a los pies de Ash, juego al que este respondió agachándose a su nivel.

"Esto es interesante" comento el profesor atento lo que sucedía ahora. "Gary me dijo que tenia pensado darte uno" Este comentario sorprendió tanto a Misty como al propio Ash. "Gary inicio sus estudios mientras tu estabas en Hoenn y Sinnoh, aprendiendo lo básico en los comportamientos de los Pokemon. Viendo los comportamientos de ellos en su estado salvaje y comparándolos con los que el había capturado. Le intrigo el hecho de que no había mucha diferencia, salvo que estos últimos eran más dóciles. Pero luego se sorprendió al comenzar a comparar los salvajes con los tuyos. Notando que cada uno tenia una personalidad bastante desarrollada. Descubrió que el Pokemon al pasar mas tiempo con su entrenador, adapta formas de personalidad basándose en las de su dueño. Gary no noto esto en los suyos porque el tan solo se limito a entrenar ataques y evolucionarlos, para luego capturar mas y continuar con el ciclo, por lo que no pasaban mucho tiempo con el. Tú por otro lado te dedicabas a alimentarlos, entrenarlos, animarlos. Creando en cada uno de ellos una personalidad muy fluida y desarrollada".

Ash estaba mudo.

"¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el Cranidos que pensaba darle a Ash?" pregunto Misty.

"Investigación por supuesto. Muy pocas personas poseen un Pokemon extinto, y él esta interesado en saber que tipo de personalidades podrían desarrollar, de hecho yo también estoy interesado, y el hecho de que ese Cranidos este tan alegre con Ash es tan solo un motivo más para entregárselo. ¿Qué dices Ash?" pregunto el profesor.

"¿No deberíamos esperar a Gary? Usted dijo que él pensaba en darme uno, no que lo iba a hacer" respondió el entrenador.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ash Ketchum rechazando un Pokemon?! ¿Estas seguro que en el viaje no te lastimaste o algo te reemplazo?" dijo Misty burlescamente, aunque en parte también estaba preocupada por su amigo. A lo que como respuesta Ash envío un seño disgustado, causando la risa de Misty.

"Supongo que tienes razón Ash" comento el profesor. "Después de todo Gary viene para la competencia, ahí podremos preguntarle"

"Bien. Supongo que tendremos que esperar. Creo que ya es hora del almuerzo y debo ir a buscar a Lucario" Nuevamente el Ash que Misty conocía estaba hablando, el que piensa con el estomago.

"A todo esto, no lo he visto desde el combate con Max, ¿Dónde esta?" pregunto Misty.

"Ah, tengo una idea de donde. Ayúdame, encontramos a Infernape y lo encontramos" dijo divertido. Mientras Tracey y Samuel regresaban a su investigación u otros asuntos.

"¿Por qué con Infernape?" Mientras preguntaron escucharon un leve estruendo afuera del laboratorio. Curiosos ambos salieron para toparse con una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo entre Infernape y Lucario. "¡¿Qué les sucede?!" grito Misty.

"Digamos que ellos tienen una 'leve' rivalidad" comento Ash divertido, pero sabiendo que debía parar el combate. "Creo que es suficiente por hoy" interrumpió Ash a sus Pokemon. "¿Cómo va la cuenta?" pregunto.

"Yo con 52 a 51" respondió Lucario con su telepatía.

"¡Iiinn! ¡Innnfer!" chillo en un tono similar a un simio. El Pokemon primate se veía bastante enfadado ante su leve diferencia, siendo su orgullo herido.

"No seas mal perdedor, Infernape. La diferencia es minima." Trato de tranquilizar su entrenador.

"¿Qué es eso de 52 a 51?" pregunto Misty confusa.

"Es que ambos son rivales, son la cantidad de combates que cada uno ha ganado" Diciendo esto el rugido del estomago de Ash no se hizo esperar. "Creo que ya es hora de irnos. Brock y los demás deben estar esperando" comento avergonzado.

-x-

Los días pasaron y todos entrenaron. Aunque May y Max fueron los mas metidos en eso. Ash se dedicaba a entrenar en las mañanas, y para la desilusión de Misty lo hacia solo. Cada vez que Misty reclamaba, Ash respondía con "Será una sorpresa", esto no cambio el hecho de que todas las tardes se las pasaba con Misty y la entrenadora acuática era mas que feliz de esto. Las esperanzas de la pelirroja crecían y tal vez Ash podría responder a sus sentimientos, claro que por el momento decidió disfrutar su 'vitalización de amistad', en realidad había pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablaron tanto. Pudieron ponerse al día hablando de todo lo sucedido en estos dos años.

Y sin darse cuenta, la semana voló rápidamente. El día del gran evento esperado en Pueblo Paleta llego, en un pequeño claro a un costado de la reservación Pokemon se armo un estadio improvisado, muchos entrenadores y personas acudieron al evento ya que era esperado en toda la región y su fama le presidía. Esto se vio reflejado en un total de 64 participantes.

Misty, Delia, Dawn y Brock observaban desde las gradas, mientras que el Samuel Oak y el alcalde del pueblo eran los comentaristas del evento. El resto estaba con los participantes, esperando para que comenzara el evento.

"¡Gracias por su paciencia! ¡Ahora comenzara el gran evento anual de Poke-Aro de Pueblo Paleta!" Anuncio felizmente el Alcalde através del micrófono. "Como ya sabrán me acompaña el distinguido Profesor Oak"

"Es un privilegio estar aquí presente en este día. Espero que todos los participantes muestren un gran nivel de competencia, pero mas que nada que se diviertan ellos y sus Pokemon" El publico comenzó a rugir esperando la contienda.

"Veo que el publico ya hablo. Sin más preámbulos demos inicio. El primer concursante: Ya lo conocen, es el favorito a ganar, después de todo ha ganado desde la primera versión de esta competencia. Uno de los orgullos de Pueblo Paleta: ¡El investigador! ¡Gary Oak!" Si el rugido anterior del público era grande, este amenazo con romper los tímpanos de las personas.

En el centro del estadio se situaban a una distancia determinada dos globos con forma de Pokeball y hacia ellas, hacia el centro se dirigía Gary esperando a su oponente. Al mismo tiempo saludaba al público.

"Como ya saben, estos enfrentamientos son elegidos al azar. Ahora su oponente. Es un total honor tenerlo aquí. Creo que ya todos ustedes lo conocen, siendo uno de los entrenadores mas temidos en el mundo. Su identidad aun es un misterio. El campeón de las ligas: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh; y a su vez ganador de la Elite Cuatro tanto en Sinnoh como en Hoenn. ¡Sir Aaron!" Al terminar la larga presentación el nombrado se acerco al centro, en su habitual vestimenta medieval característica. La muchedumbre volvió a gritar a reconocer al campeón.

"Sin duda que este es un enfrentamiento que se espera hasta el final de la competencia" comento el profesor.

Ahora ambos estaban frente a frente.

"Veo que puedes engañar al mundo, pero no a mi Ash" comento Gary, sabiendo que esta conversación solo podía ser escuchada por ellos. "Así que Ganador todos los campeonatos." Ash por su parte no se vio sorprendido en lo más mínimo.

"Se que no te engañaría, pero te pido que guardes el secreto" dijo Ash en un tono tranquilo.

"No te preocupes, te humillare anónimamente" se burlo dando vuelta hacia su globo.

"Eso esta por verse" contesto Sir Aaron imitándolo.

Ambos subieron a sus respectivos globos, para luego elevarse. En el centro y aun mas alto que ellos se veía el aro colgando de un tercer globo. En la pantalla grande del estadio se podía ver la imagen de ambos competidores. "¿Cuáles serán los Pokemon elegidos por ellos?" se pregunto el Alcalde en el micrófono. En señal de respuesta Gary arrojo su Pokeball. En un destello un rugido surco todo el estadio. "¡Es un Aerodactyl!"

"Al parecer la investigación de mi nieto ha rendido sus frutos" El prehistórico Pokemon agitaba sus alas en el centro del estadio, esperando a que su oponente apareciera. "¿A quien elegirá Sir Aaron?"

Nuevamente en respuesta, esta vez Sir Aaron, arrojo su Pokeball, el siguiente sonido escuchado era el de una especie de silencioso jet. En cuanto el Pokemon hizo su aparición en el cielo causo una reacción masiva en todos los presentes. Gary soltó la Pokeball de Aerodactyl dentro de la canasta del globo. Max y May quienes observaban desde la zona de espera con los demás participantes, dejaron caer sus quijadas, al igual que el resto de los participantes. Tanto el Alcalde como Samuel dejaron caer sus micrófonos. El público mostraba un silencio de cementerio. Misty, Delia y Dawn tenían expresiones mudas. Tan solo Brock se mantenía estable con una expresión divertida. "Ash es un presumido" murmuro.

El primero en reaccionar fue el Alcalde recogiendo su propio micrófono, para anunciar al mundo lo imposible.

"E-es… es un… es un In-infernape… y-y… e-e-esta vo-volando"

Continuara…

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Nuevamente actualizando, que puedo decir, sigue mi racha de motivacion. Muchas gracias a oswal_123, me salvaste de un gran problema. El pokemon que observaba misteriosamente a Ash en la caverna era originalmente un Gible, ya le habia hecho toda una historia, pero sera reemplazado por Cranidos, se da a entender que era él quien lo observaba en la caverna y lo siguio todo el camino, hasta su "embestida". Durante los proximos capitulos Ash comenzara a crear un nuevo equipo de pokemon, ya que aun quedan varias tareas por hacer antes de enfrentarse a la elite, Cranidos es el primero, ahora faltan cuatro.**

**Continuado con oswal_123, ya corregi el error y Garchomp fue agregado tanto en este capitulo (uno de los que aplasta a Ash) y en el capitulo 4 donde los presenta. Continuare con los demas errores a medida que vaya editando y tenga tiempo, por ahora era importante agregar a Garchomp. (Por lo menos Ash me gano una vez y ya no es ficcion, siempre quise que capturara un Gible, estube tan incredulo que busque su captura en youtube, muchas gracias por el dato)**

**Respecto al Infernape volador, pongan atencion al texto que explica "como pararece de su pokeball". Muchos ya deben tener una idea, para los otros les dire una pista. Soy un fiel admirador de Avatar: The last airbender (En especial de los ultimos dos capitulos) y de Ironman. No se preocupen que luego de la batalla sera todo explicado, ya saben que Ash es bastante imaginativo en batalla y no... no todos los pokemon tendran la hablidad, no dare mas detalles.**

**¡Wow! por un momento me habia olvidado del fiel Pokedex, en este capitulo se uso bastante. Por lo menos aqui en latino-america, a los inicios de la serie al pokedex se le llamaba Dexter, no estoy seguro si sigue la tradicion. Y finalmente atentos con el "hambre de Ash", espero que muchos hayan entendido esa indirecta, ya saben que Ash es medio "lento" o "denso".**

**¡Ya saben!  
¡Dejen Reviews!  
l  
l  
V  
**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9:**

Las palabras del Alcalde se habían perdido ante el sonido del viento que claramente se escuchaba por el poderoso silencio que se hacia presente.

Gary se mantenía en silencio observando simplemente el hecho fascinante e increíble ante él. La Sra. Ketchum, Misty y Dawn se mantenían con la boca abierta, Brock temía a que se les fuera a desencajar la quijada al tenerlas tan abiertas, mientras Pikachu en los brazos de Misty negaba con la cabeza y un tanto divertido por las reacciones de todos. Tracey, quien actualmente era el arbitro de la ceremonia se mantenía en silencio, sin poder declara un inicio y dándose maldiciones por no tener algo a mano con que dibujar.

Infernape se mantenía en una posición recta, con sus patas extendidas, dejando un espacio entre sus dedos. Gracias a su forma primate, los pies de Infernape tenían mucha facilidad de movimiento, siendo cercanas copias a manos. En las palmas de estas se situaba un fuego constante, el cual lograba mantener a Pokemon en el aire.

"¿Comenzamos?" pregunto Sir Aaron sacando a todos de su ensueño. Pero el público se mantenía en silencio expectante. Una cosa era mantenerse a flote, lo que en verdad era sorprendente, ¿Seria capaz de moverse con la velocidad suficiente?

"¿eh?" pronuncio el propio arbitro ante la escena.

"_Ash tendrá que decirme como logro aquello_" pensó el investigador. No era la primera vez que presenciaba la astucia de Ash. Aun recordaba con gran claridad su batalla en la Conferencia Plateada. Bayleef usando su látigo cepa para saltar, Heracross usando sus alas para alejar el fuego de Magmar, ¿Quién sabe tantas invenciones nuevas tendrá después de todo estos años?

"Bien, ¡Comiencen!" ordeno Tracey saliendo de su estupefacción. Aerodactyl voló hacia el aro sin siquiera necesitar una orden. Su velocidad era grandiosa, lo que esperaba el público y probar la verdadera habilidad de Infernape.

"Ya sabes que hacer Infernape…" El fuego al final que emitía en el centro de sus pies aumento de golpe. Con un chillido potente Infernape inicio su vuelo propulsado hacia el aro, solamente que a una velocidad mucho mayor que el dragón extinto. En tan solo un par de segundos lo alcanzo.

"Usa Cola de Agua para evitar que te pase" El dragón prehistórico sin dejar su trayectoria activo el ataque. Su cola estaba siendo rodeada por agua, una vez que estaba el Pokemon de fuego dentro del rango, ataco.

"Usa tus manos y evade" grito, aunque su voz se oía serena. El primate igualo la actividad en sus pies, con sus manos. Prendiéndolas de la misma forma, creo una propulsión fucilar y con un rápido giro en espiral evadió el ataque acuático, para sobrepasarlo fácilmente, para llegar al aro y usando su boca tomo el aro. La primera parte ya estaba lista, la ventaja era para Sir Aaron.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"No puedo creer su velocidad" Dijo Misty saliendo de la estupefacción. "Seria capaz de darle una competencia a Pidgeot" comento observando la sin igual acrobacia aérea. "Es una habilidad perfecta".

"No, no lo es" comento Brock conociéndola al pie de la letra. Había visto con sus propios ojos a Ash desarrollarla. "En verdad que es increíble y muy útil, pero tiene un gran punto débil."

"¿Cuál es?" pregunto Dawn.

"¿Crees que voy a revelar los secretos de entrenamiento de Ash? Deben deducirlo por ustedes" respondió Brock. "Estoy seguro que les será fácil hacerlo y esperanzadamente lo harán antes de que lo logre Gary". El par de chicas se mantuvo el silencio deduciendo cual seria la gran falla. Mientras que Delia simplemente observaba.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Aerodactyl, ¡No dejes que escape! ¡Usa Viento de Cola para alcanzarlo!" Por un destello y corriente de aire inducido por la cola del dragón, este voló a una velocidad dos veces mas alta en picada hacia Infernape. "¡Ahora usa Ataque Ala!" Aprovechando el impulso extra de Viento de Cola golpeo directamente a Infernape, desestabilizándolo y soltando el aro de su boca. Sin pensarlo dos veces el dragón tomo el aro y se dirigió hacia el final.

"¡Se que aquel ataque no te hizo nada! ¡Síguelo!" Dando un giro en el aire Infarnape y prendiendo nuevamente su habilidad voladora, puso sus manos hacia atrás, al igual que sus pies e inicio vuelo hacia su rival. "¡Aumenta potencia! ¡Hace un giro y usa Golpe de Fuego!" Con una facilidad tremenda y usando sus cuatro puntos llameantes, ignorando su cabeza, incremento su velocidad, las llamas en su pies y manos eran tremendas.

"¡No dejes que te toque! ¡Usa Cola de Agua!" intentando nuevamente el movimiento mas efectivo contra Infernape, intento golpearlo con su cola, pero como indico anteriormente Aaron con un giro eludió el ataque posesionándose bajo el dragón y mirándolo directamente. Gary estaba pálido, su oponente tenia la velocidad de un Pidgeot o incluso la de Latios. "¡Cabezazo!"

"¡Lanzallamas!" ordeno secamente Aaron.

Con dificultad el Pokemon de fuego movió sus manos juntas frente a la cara de Aerodactyl. La llama que estas desprendían se incrementaron en una columna de fuego frente a la cara del dragón prehistórico, impidiendo lanzar el cabezazo. Fue un ataque devastador que forzó a soltar el aro. Usando su cola Infernape tomo dicho objeto y se dirigió triunfante hacia el final.

"¡Aerodactyl!" grito el investigador impactado ante el daño. De no ser por ello, ahora estaría mucho mas enfocado en la forma en que realizo el Pokemon el Lanzallamas. Normalmente los ataque tipo fuego de los Pokemon venían de su boca, pero este lo realizo de sus manos. Afortunadamente Aerodactyl se recupero rápidamente, era bastante fuerte. "Alcánzalo" ordeno aliviado.

Usando aun el efecto constante de Viento de Cola, Aerodactyl siguió a Infernape, pero ahora resultaba mucho mas difícil. Ambos volaban a la mima velocidad, y Gary noto esto. No podría alcanzarlo a tiempo.

"¡Detenlo con Poder Pasado!" El tiempo se acababa e Infernape se acercaba más y más a la línea de meta, no podía dejar que llegara. Una estela blanca rodeo al Pokemon prehistórico arrojándola sobre Infernape.

"¡El oponente esta en tu cola! ¡Evádelo girando!" Por tercera vez en la competición Infernape intento evadir el ataque con un espiral, simulando a la perfección un Jet de combate. Lamentablemente esta vez el ataque acertó. La explosión sonó en el campo de batalla, pero de entre el humo salio Infernape como si nada hubiera pasado. Gary sudo frío otra vez, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Cómo es posible que no haya recibido daño?" pregunto Misty, al hasta ahora único conocedor de las habilidades de Ash. Delia esperaba expectante, pero Dawn se veía un poco familiarizada con aquel momento. Brock no alcanzo a responder.

"Es aquella defensa, como la uso Chimchar en Sinnoh. El fuego en sus manos al girar creo una barrera, que evito que el Poder Pasado acertara" dedujo la coordinadora. Brock solo pudo sonreír, notando el acierto de ella. "Tan solo es una variación" dijo esto ultimo sorprendida.

"Exactamente"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Usando su cola y sin detener su velocidad dejo el Aro en la recta final. El fuego en sus manos y pies desapareció, finalmente dio un giro y aterrizo en cuatro patas amortiguando la fuerte caída y dejando agrietado un poco el piso. Fue un aterrizaje perfecto.

El arbitro no podía hacer declaración. El enfrentamiento fue corto, muy corto. No mas de dos minutos, pero tanto como para él y el publico fue como en cámara lenta. Ni siquiera los propios comentaristas podrían decir algo, tanto Samuel Oak como el Alcalde de Pueblo Paleta. Tragando suavemente Tracey por fin pudo hablar.

"¡El aro esta en posición! ¡El ganador es el Equipo de Sir Aaron e Infernape!" anuncio finalmente. El rugir del público no tardo. Fueron los primeros en ver algo sorprendente de la propia mano del campeón de Sinnoh y Hoenn.

"Sin duda esta fue el primer enfrentamiento en el mundo de este tipo" comento el Alcalde.

"Este es tan solo el inicio. ¿Quién sabe cuantas sorpresas nos tiene Sir Aaron?" pregunto el profesor alegre al ver el avance de Ash en este campo, digno de un investigador Pokemon.

Tanto el globo de Gary como el Ash bajaron a tierra, saliendo de él al mismo instante para felicitar a sus Pokemon. Aerodactyl aterrizo suavemente, junto a su entrenador. Gary le acaricio su cabeza suavemente antes de regresarlo a su Pokeball. Luego se dirigió a su oponente, quien estaba junto Infernape. Este saltaba alegremente de un lado a otro, mientras Sir Aaron lo observaba con una sonrisa.

"Si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos no lo hubiera creído" fueron las primeras palabras del investigador. Sir Aaron le dio una señal a Infernape, para que los tres comenzaran a caminar fuera del centro del evento. "Mas tarde tendrás que decirme como lo hiciste" dijo, aunque mas que eso era una orden. Aquel secreto no podría quedarse solo para él.

"Ya veremos, Gary." Contesto divertido ante la curiosidad innata de su antiguo rival. Con el tiempo esta había aumentado mucho, hasta el punto de que ya no la podía ocultar. Ash solo pudo reír en voz baja.

El par de jóvenes avanzo hasta donde estaban el resto de los participantes. Todos ellos no se atrevían a ir ante el campeón. Gary, el campeón actual de este evento fue derrotado. ¿Qué posibilidad tenían ellos? Aunque hubieron dos que no tuvieron miedo de ir a preguntar. Los únicos que conocían la verdadera identidad de Sir Aaron.

"¡Eso fue asombroso!" grito Max llegando frente al sujeto disfrazado y el investigador.

"Dime, ¿Algún otro Pokemon puede hacer eso?" pregunto curiosa May.

"Bien. No todos pueden hacerlo, depende del peso del Pokemon y su movilidad en batalla, aunque pude hacer algunas variaciones en otros de mis Pokemon" Ahora, esta conversación si llamo la atención de Gary. "Por el momento se la estoy enseñando a Blaziken" Ante esa respuesta May quedo ilusionada.

"¡¿Podrías enseñársela a mi Blaziken? ¡Por favor!" suplico la coordinadora de Hoenn. "No puedo esperar a ver todos los usos que tiene en concursos" Ya imaginando toda la situación en su mente, por lo que Ash no pudo evitar suprimir una risa. Tipico de May.

"No seria fácil. Infernape ya estaba entrenado cuando pensé en la técnica, ya que gracias a el la descubrí. Pero el perfeccionarla tarda mucho, con mi amigo tardamos como mas de un año en terminarla" dijo palmeando la espalda de Infernape que esta junto a él. Este chillo en alegría. "Y Blaziken evoluciono hace poco, pude intuir algunos pasos cuando era Combusken, pero aun así no fue de mucho avance."

May suspiro en desanimo. Sin duda que era una poderosa técnica. ¿Pero más de un año? Enseñar una técnica a un Pokemon no tardaba más de una semana, estaba claro que este era otro nivel. Un nivel que gracias a sus concursos tardaría al llegar.

"Bien, Max. ¿Estas nervioso? Podría tocarte enfrentarte a tu hermana" comento Sir Aaron. "¿Quién sabe quien ganara?" Su tono de voz era expectante y misterioso, pero el joven se comenzó a reír.

"¿May?" Su tono era como si fuera la cosa mas divertida del mundo. "Ella no tiene oportunidad en contra mía. No en contra mi Pokemon." Max estaba confiado. Tal vez demasiado confiado. "Lo capture cuando venia en camino a Pueblo Paleta, me extraño que fuera tan poderoso".

"¡¿Qué!" grito su hermana iracunda ante las palabras de su hermano. "¡¿Crees que voy a perder? ¡Olvídalo! ¡Te despedazare como a un pequeño renacuajo!" grito iracunda. Claro que Max había olvidado lo asustadiza que era su hermana cuando se enfadaba, dio un paso atrás ante lo intimidante que se veía. Ahora tendría en mente no hacerlo en un futuro. "Solo espera Max".

"Bien, ahora se que no debo enfadar a dos personas. Misty y May" dijo Aaron un tanto aterrado ante la escena. "No se quien sea mas aterradora" pensó con un escalofrío recordando las veces que había sido golpeado por el mazo de la pelirroja. "No… creo que Misty es mas aterradora". La mirada asecinaacecina de May helo al entrenador. "Solo… olvida lo que dije"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Las batallas continuaron, había varios entrenadores novatos de pueblo Paleta. Así como otros que ya tenían experiencia en esto, por el momento lo mas intimidante que había visto en batalla era un Garchomp, que gano el enfrentamiento en cuestión de segundos. Ahora los siguientes oponentes serian anunciados, dando final a las primeras batalla. Una batalla que nadie imagino, o lo hicieron, tan solo de broma.

Max vs. May

Los dos hermanos se paralizaron al verse en pantalla. Cada uno sabía que era una posibilidad enfrentarse en este lugar. Jamás esperaron que fuera tan pronto. El entrenador y la coordinadora salieron lentamente hacia los globos, viéndose con una mirada decidida.

"No te contengas" dijo Max. El sabía que su hermana lo protegía mucho, pero no querría ganar si ella no daba todo. "Hablo en serio. Si lo haces, no te perdonare" Llevaba sentimiento en aquellas palabras, May por un momento trago. Debía tratar a Max como si fuera cualquier otro entrenador. "Yo no lo haré".

"No te preocupes Max" La mirada de May igualo a la de su hermano. "No me contendré ni por un segundo, espero que sea una buena batalla" dijo felizmente ahora, aunque la tensión entre ambos se podía sentir en todo el estadio. Max igualo la sonrisa de su hermana, para que ambos entraran en sus globos correspondientes.

"Queridos espectadores. Este es el último enfrentamiento de la primera ronda. Max de ciudad Petalburgo en Hoenn y May de la misma ciudad" dijo sorprendido el Alcalde, ya que pocas veces coincidían en su ciudad natal.

"Esa no es una sorpresa. May y Max son hermanos e hijos de un líder de gimnasio." Informo el profesor Oak conociendo de antemano a ambos oponentes. "Mientras que May escogió ser coordinadora, quedando una vez en las finales del gran festival en Kanto, Johto y Hoenn. Max es entrenador, uno que comenzó hace un poco mas de seis meses. Quedo entre los 16 mejores lugares de la liga Hoenn y ahora actualmente participa en la liga Kanto. Ambos tienen muy buenas referencias".

"Esto si que no se da muy seguido, una batalla entre hermanos" finalizo el alcalde. Ambos jóvenes ya estaban en la parte máxima de altura. "¿Cuáles serán los Pokemon que elegían?"

"¡Ve Beautifly!" Uno de los primeros Pokemon de May apareció en el campo.

"¡Ve Fearow!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Grandes chispas aparecieron en las mejillas de Pikachu, alarmando a Misty, quien actualmente estaba en sus brazos. Al mirarlo el ratón eléctrico se veía totalmente furioso ante la vista de ese Pokemon.

"¡Piiiikaaa!" murmuro con enfado.

"¿Qué le ocurre a Pikachu?" pregunto Dawn confusa.

Misty miro en la misma dirección de Pikachu. Todo había comenzado cuando Fearow hizo su aparición en el campo de batalla. Las chispas en las mejillas del ratón crecían más y más grandes mientras observaba atento al Pokemon volador. La pelirroja inmediatamente entendió lo que sucedía.

"Ya entiendo" anuncio. "Es ese Fearow, ¿Verdad Pikachu?" pregunto. El ratón volvió a gruñir emitiendo más pequeñas chispas. Era la única respuesta que necesitaba. "Es culpa de Fearow. Ese es el mismo líder de la bandada de Spearow que ataco a Ash y Pikachu el primer día como entrenador Pokemon" Los que la acompañaban miraron incrédulos. "Técnicamente gracias a él conocía a Ash… y también perdí mi bicicleta" dijo esto ultimo enfadada.

"Espera… ¿También se destruyo tu bicicleta?" pregunto Dawn un tanto curiosa de este suceso.

Brock trago sonoramente.

Pikachu trago olvidando su enojo.

El futuro se veía negro para Ash Ketchum

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash miro al Pokemon reconociéndolo inmediatamente. Siendo seguido de un escalofrío.

"_Siento una perturbación en el Aura_"

Algo malo iba a pasar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Comiencen!"

El par de Pokemon volador se lanzo contra el aro a la gran altura. Para el infortunio de May, Fearow inicio el vuelo más rápidamente con sus potentes alas. May recordó rápidamente los enfrentamientos anteriores de Ash. Lo que caracterizaban este tipo de enfrentamientos eran las corrientes de aire, por la misma razón se hacen al aire libre y no en estadios cerrados, la única excepción seria el enfrentamiento que vio hoy entre Ash y Gary. Infernape no tenia alas para depender del aire, mientras que aquel Aerodactyl era muy grande y con un nivel muy alto, no necesitaba las corrientes de aire. La coordinadora noto que en este momento, por su lado iba una corriente de aire ascendente.

"Beautifly, usa la corriente de aire y rebásalo" Tan solo basto un solo aleteo, el aire hizo el resto de la magia, ya que en tan solo unos instantes alcanzo a Fearow, pero este ya tenia el aro en su pico. Pero tomar el aro tan solo era la mitad, lo difícil seria dejarlo en su lugar en tierra. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era impedirle el paso. "Usa viento plateado" Beautifly aleteo con fuerza enviando una onda de viento, con grandes ondas color plata.

"Necesitaras algo mejor para vencerme, ¡Contraataca con movimiento espejo!" ordeno el entrenador. Usando sus grandes alas, un solo aleteo de Fearow basto para regresarle el ataque a Beautifly. Como ya se suele saber, una vez que hay una corriente ascendiente, le sigue una descendiente, esto fue a favor de May, ya que la logro salvar de su propio Viento Plateado, lamentablemente también lo uso Fearow. "¡Pásala con Persecución!" La gran ave paso a llevar al insecto con facilidad, para dirigirse en picada a tierra.

"¡Beautifly!" grito al ver golpe potente que había recibido, esta aleteando rápidamente se repuso del golpe. "¡Bien! Intenta regresar esto, ¡Usa Psíquico!" En tan solo un instante con el ataque mas fuerte de la mariposa el ave se detuvo en seco rodeada por un color púrpura, para luego caer levemente atontado y soltar el aro. Max no lo vio venir. "Ahora toma ese aro"

Con gran gracia Beautifly tomo dicho aro, para dirigirse hacia tierra. Pero ni Max o Fearow se iban a quedar a ver eso. Con la enorme terquedad de Pokemon, que podría ser fácilmente confundida con perseverancia se recupero del ataque, aunque le había ocasionado mucho daño.

"¡No la dejes escapar! ¡Persecución!" grito el entrenador joven. Con un potente graznido Fearow se lanzo contra el Pokemon insecto y para la desventaja de este, la diferencia de tamaño en verdad importaba. Fue un golpe critico, dejando aturdido al insecto fácilmente, robándole el aro exitosamente. "Ahora acelera con Agilidad" Sin necesidad del aire el Pokemon acelero.

"Tu Beautifly podría ganarle a Fearow en una batalla, pero ahora no importa quien deja al otro inconciente, tan solo importa dejar el aro en su lugar." Dijo en el tono de importancia.

"Eso es verdad… en parte. Pero si el Pokemon esta inconciente no puede dejar el aro. ¡Beautifly! ¡Usa Mega Drenado!" En un destello verde, a pesar de la distancia entre ellos, enlazo a Fearow. Rápidamente el ave comenzó a perder su energía, mientras Beautifly se fortalecía. Lo mismo pasaba con la velocidad, Beautifly lograba alcanzar a Fearow, fortaleciendo aun más el efecto del ataque.

Para la desgracia final, Fearow era demasiado terco para dar por perdida el enfrentamiento. Con un ultimo aleteo logro poner el aro en su lugar, para luego desplomarse en el suelo, ya sin energía.

"¡Max es el ganador!" grito Tracey.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash no estaba sorprendido. Si por algo recordaba a ese Fearow, era por ser sumamente terco. Aun recordaba su intento de captura, y de cómo el ave repelio la Pokeball fácilmente. Sin duda que Max había triunfado donde él fallo. El entrenador disfrazado vio llegar a May y Max. Se podia ver a simple vista que la coordinadora estaba afectada, pero a la vez orgullosa de su hermano.

"Sin duda ese Fearow es tan terco como lo recuerdo" dijo Sir Aaron interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los hermanos. "Me sorprende que tu lo hayas logrado capturar".

Max pestaño confuso.

"¿Lo conoces?" pregunto extrañado.

"Claro, ¿Recuerdas la historia de cómo me hice amigo de Pikachu y de cómo Misty me pesco de un río?" Max afirmo con su cabeza. "Ese Fearow es la razón" Max abrió sus ojos no esperando eso. "Aunque en aquel entonces era un Spearow. Trata de evitar que Pidgeot y Pikachu lo vean, no tienen una muy buena relación".

"¿Por qué?" pregunto nuevamente. "Entiendo a Pikachu, es decir. Por él quedo muy herido, a Pidgeot aun no lo capturabas".

"Es verdad, pero ese Fearow es la razón por la que deje a ir a Pidgeot" Y otra vez Max se sorprendió, siendo acompañado por May. "Fearow y su parvada de Spearow atormentaban a los Pidgey y Pidgeotto. Pidgeot se quedo para protegerlos de él"

"¡Wow!" grito Max admirado, pero en su interior estaba algo decepcionado de su Pokemon. No esperaba toparse con un bravucón. Y Ash noto esa desilusión muy fácilmente.

"No te preocupes, Max" animo Sir Aaron. "Antes Muk era muy parecido a Fearow. Era el líder de una plaga de Grimer, todo un problema para la Ciudad Azulona. Los Pokemon no son malos en verdad, ninguno lo es." El animo de Max regreso como por arte de magia. "Bien Max. Te veo en las finales." Diciendo esto Ash regreso a la zona de combates. Era su turno de pelear.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Los enfrentamientos en el cielo continuaron. Cada uno mostrando sus grandes habilidades, entre los cuales obviamente Sir Aaron resaltaba. Sus batallas eran rapidasrápidas. Eran cuestioncuestión de segundos, todo en alta velocidad. Si Si el entrenador o el Pokemon tenían reflejos lentos, significaba una victoria rápida para Ash. Hasta que llego a las semifinales, el ultimo antes de enfrentarse a Max.

Max califico automáticamente por un empate en causado en los cuartos de final, ninguno de los Pokemon pudo poner el aro y ambos quedaron debilitados, lo que causo que el joven entrenador llegara inmediatamente a las finales.

El combate dio inicio. Garchomp e Infernape se veían fijamente. Ambos eran muy veloces en el cielo. El tipo dragón era conocido por su fama de velocidad certera, mientras que el tipo fuego era pionero en este tipo de enfrentamientos, pero mostraba una velocidad similar. Sin duda iba a ser una batalla para recordar para todos y la prueba de oro para Infernape.

"¡Comiencen!"

_**Continuara…**_

**_

* * *

_**

Nota del Autor:

¡Lo se! ¡Lo se! Soy un desgraciado por cortarlo ahi, esa es la gracia. Dejarlos espectantes. Y si, va a ser la prueba de fuego para Infenape volador, antes de la venganza de Ash contra Fearow. Por ahi deje una parodia de Starfox (siempre quise hacerla) "Infernape, hay un enemigo en tu cola" ¿Les suena familiar? o "Evade con un giro"... ¡Do a barrel roll! hahaha. Tambien se parece mucho a Ironman en su movimiento, ya que depende de sus manos para la estabilidad en el vuelo. Mas adelante Ash explicara mas detalladamente esta habilidad, recuerden que esta en plena competencia, no puede revelar sus secretos aun. Y si, se que dije que no actualizaria, pero practicamente este capitulo se escribio solo (Tan solo dos horas, obviamente si la cuento inninterrumpida, pero en realidad fue una tarde).

Tambien escribi este capitulo para dar publicidad a mi otro Fanfic. "Sinnoh: Camino a la elite", secuela de "Realizacion". Esperaba mas Reviews por un capitulo tan largo, ¡Vamos que se puede! Tanto aqui, como en el otro fanfic. Infernape va a ser dicipulo de Charizard, esperen tecnicas parecidas y adaptadas para el (en especial este, ya que tiene una sorpresa). Y ahora con los Stats (se que no son stats, son ataque, pero suena mejor asi XD). Sobre los movimientos de infernape inconclusos o secretos, tienen que esperar la explicacion de Ash (Aunque Gary da una pista inconciente de ello) y el combate de Garchomp.

Stats:

Infernape:  
-Excabar  
-Combate Cercano  
-Ultrapuño  
-Lanzallamas (Variacion)  
-xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Aerodactyl:  
-Cola de Agua  
-Viento de Cola  
-Cabezaso  
-Ataque Ala  
-Poder Pasado

Beautifly:  
-Viento Plateado  
-Psiquico  
-Mega Drenado  
-Golpe Aereo  
-Sol Matinal

Fearow:  
-Movimiento Espejo  
-Persecucion  
-Agilidad  
-Pico Taladro  
-Onda de Calor

**Dejen Reviews**


End file.
